A NEREIDA
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Mu estava conformado em ficar sozinho, apenas com seu dever de Cavaleiro para com Atena. Mas a chegada de uma Amazona ao Santuário mudou seus pítulo 10 on!
1. Capítulo 1

A NEREIDA

Nota: o começo deste fic se passa antes do nascimento de Ângela, filha do MdM...é porque os acontecimentos no fic irão se desenrolando durante vários meses.

Capitulo 1:

Com graça, ela mergulha em suas águas límpidas, desfrutando das sensações de se unir como uma só com o grande mar. Ela nada, cercada imediatamente por vários golfinhos, seus irmãos, como sua mestra Dóris havia lhe dito.

A jovem ganha a superfície, respirando o ar puro e se deliciando com o calor do sol em seu rosto. Os cabelos castanhos moviam-se ao sabor das águas salgadas, longos, chegavam até sua cintura quando secos e soltos. Seus olhos castanhos miraram o continente americano, diante dela, há mais de quarenta milhas de onde se encontrava, estava a costa da Califórnia, atrás dela, tão longe, a ilha que foi lar por anos, sem nome, cuja localização não esta no mapa.

Súbito, foi tomada de uma grande tristeza...Em breve partiria. Teria que abandonar sua ilha, o mar que tanto amava nadar, os golfinhos que se tornaram seus companheiros, a mestre que amou como se fosse uma mãe.

Mas era seu destino. Como amazona de Atena, deveria retornar ao Santuário em breve. Havia conquistado a duras penas sua armadura, atraindo para si a inimizade eterna de sua companheira de treinos e rival, Calipso. A grega estava inconformada de perder a armadura de Delphin para uma estrangeira.

Mas, ela evitava pensar nisso. Evitava ter qualquer pensamento rancoroso em relação à Calipso, esperando que um dia retornassem a amizade que desfrutavam antes. Com braçadas rápidas, nadou tão velozmente quanto os golfinhos que a acompanhavam e logo chegou à praia. Parou ao defrontar-se com sua mestra Dóris, uma mulher com porte altivo, longos cabelos negros, pele bronzeada, cujo rosto era ocultado por uma máscara prateada.

"Naru."-ela a chamou, jogando um objeto para a amazona, que o pegou no ar.-"Quantas vezes eu lhe disse para não esquecer a sua máscara?"

"Não vi necessidade de usá-la aqui, mestra."-respondeu sem graça.-"Afinal, só amazonas vivem aqui."

"Partirá em breve e tem que se acostumar com a máscara."-respondeu a mestra.-"Lembre-se que uma amazona deve ocultar seu rosto e sua feminilidade com a máscara, como prova de que é igual aos cavaleiros e não inferior a eles. Um homem ver uma amazona sem ela é uma ofensa terrível! E sabe o que pode acontecer se..."

"Sei. Amar ou matar esse homem."-respondeu Naru.-"Isso não vai acontecer comigo."

"Naru. Sente-se aqui."- mestra apontou uma pedra e sentou-se, Naru fez o mesmo.-"Você se lembra de quando chegou aqui?"

"Sim. Fui tirada de um orfanato no Japão e mandada para cá, pela armadura de bronze de Delphin."

"Desejava ser uma amazona?"

"Não."-respondeu com sinceridade.-"Mas, o homem que me mandou para cá...o senhor Kido disse que seu eu voltasse com a armadura, ele encontraria minha mãe que me abandonou. Mas, eu não quero mais encontrá-la."-completou com mágoa.

"Lembro da menina que veio do oriente."-começou a mestra.-"Tão pequena e assustada com sua primeira noite aqui. Que tinha medo até do mar. Agora, embora ela não queira admitir, essa mesma menina, hoje mulher...teme sair da ilha."

"A senhora não me deixou partir quando consegui minha armadura."-defendeu-se.-"E agora disse que devo ir, de uma hora para outra."

"Não permiti que saísse para participar daquela tolice que era a Guerra Galáctica. Não a treinei para que se tornasse uma atração de TV. Depois eu vi que foi uma decisão sábia, uma vez que aqueles garotos participaram de batalhas terríveis."

"Eu soube que eles lutavam por Atena."-resmungou.-"Eu deveria ter ido, teria lutado ao lado deles."

"Lembra da lenda de Limuw?"

Naru ficou calada e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"A deusa da Terra, Hutash morava em uma ilha parasidíaca de Limuw, cercada pela bela natureza e lindas criaturas. Mas era infeliz, pois vivia sozinha, e queria compartilhar as belezas de seu lar com alguém. Então, ela foi até um campo florido, recolheu de cada flor uma semente e as espalhou no campo, ordenando que se tornassem homens e mulheres. Seu desejo se realizou e logo a ilha estava habitada por homens e mulheres, e a deusa ficou feliz."

A mestra parou a narrativa, observando a reação de sua pupila, que olhava seriamente para o mar. Prosseguiu:

"Os anos se passaram e os habitantes da ilha que viviam em harmonia, desconhecendo a morte, fome ou doença cresceram em número, até que a ilha ficou pequena demais para tanta gente. Logo vieram as discussões, os desentendimentos... e a deusa ficou infeliz em ver seus filhos brigarem por comida ou espaço na ilha. Então ela decidiu que iria dividir seu povo. Ordenou que metade dele fosse para o continente, uma terça parte viveria na ilha e outra partiria para outra ilha. E com um pensamento, criou duas pontes feitas de arco-íris que ligaram a ilha da deusa ao continente e a nossa ilha. Sabe o que aconteceu?"

"Hutash ordenou que eles não olhassem para trás."-continuou a jovem.-"Mas alguns desobedeceram e ao olharem para trás, caíram da ponte no mar. Como estavam se afogando, gritaram por socorro e a deusa os transformou em golfinhos, salvando a vida de seus filhos."

"Sim. E por isso que os golfinhos são considerados nossos irmãos, Naru."-completou.-"Descendemos do mesmo povo criado por Hutash. Eu descendo do povo que atravessou a ponte do arco-íris e chegou nessa ilha, deixei meu antigo nome indígena e assumi o de uma ninfa lendária do mar, por achar mais apropriado a minha posição."

"O que quer dizer com isso, mestra?"

"Que mudanças acontecem. Que são necessárias e tem um motivo para que aconteçam. Não permiti que partisse antes, pois senti que não estava preparada ainda. E ainda acredito que tomei a decisão certa, mas agora... está forte não apenas fisicamente, mas mentalmente também. Pronta para assumir qualquer desafio."-a mestra ergueu-se e acrescentou.-"Quando partir, não olhe para trás. Não cometa o mesmo erro dos filhos de Hutash que se tornaram golfinhos. Não se arrependa de seus atos ou decisões, se sentir que está certa. Questione se considerar que algo está errado, não seja cega."

E se afastou, deixando-a sozinha.

"Nunca retroceda Naru, amazona de bronze de Delphin."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Santuário...Dias depois.

Mais um dia típico nesse lugar sagrado. O sol estava surgindo resplandecente, os habitantes desse lugar começavam mais um dia de tarefas árduas. Os jovens aprendizes começavam suas rotinas de treinos e mais treinos, sob os olhares severos de seus mestres, querendo demonstrar que estavam aptos a se tornarem membros da elite dos 88 cavaleiros de Atena.

Os servos em seu constante vai e vem, providenciavam tudo o que fosse necessário a seus senhores. Zelando por sua alimentação, vestimenta, suas casas em perfeita harmonia.

E nas Doze Casas, a rotina não era diferente do restante do Santuário. No espaço cedido onde os Cavaleiros moravam, a casa comunal, muitos despertavam após uma noite de sono, outros já haviam iniciado o dia, ocupados em suas obrigações.

Mu de Áries era um desses Cavaleiros que já se encontrava desperto e pronto para assumir seus deveres antes mesmo que o sol despontasse no horizonte. Como de costume, dirigiu-se até a Décima Terceira Casa, onde Atena o esperava. Logo, ela teria que partir para resolver negócios da Fundação Graad que não poderiam ser mais adiados, e deixaria o Santuário sobre a tutela de Áries, que ela considerava sensato e sábio o suficiente para esse fim.

No caminho, Mu passou pela Casa de Touro, vazia no momento, já que seu amigo Aldebaran estava em uma viagem pelo Brasil, com Afrodite de Peixes em uma missão para Atena.

A casa de Gêmeos. Mu pode sentir o Cosmo relaxado de Saga de Gêmeos. Afinal, a felicidade do seu morador era algo contagiante, uma vez que ele agora tinha a companhia da mulher que amava, após duras batalhas ali travadas e a perspectiva de quase ter perdido Celeste para a morte. Batalhas tão terríveis, que ainda o Santuário estava passando por reformas, mesmo após meses de findado o embate.

Na casa de Câncer, Máscara da Morte não se encontrava no momento, visitava o país natal de Maeve, ao lado de sua esposa. Ela não desejava viajar quando a gravidez estivesse adiantada, preferindo agora. Sorriu ao imaginar que essas cenas, no passado, não eram um fato corriqueiro.

Quem poderia imaginar que o famigerado Máscara da Morte procuraria se regenerar, e tudo isso motivado em grande parte pelo amor que ele sente pela espirituosa asgardiana Maeve, que conseguiu conquistar o coração do cavaleiro de câncer e ajudá-lo em sua redenção. Agora, ele era um homem ansioso por ser pai, e apaixonado pela esposa.

Refletiu um pouco. Não eram apenas Saga e Máscara da Morte que partilhavam essas alegrias. Milo estava namorando firme Dione, Shura mostrava feliz com seu relacionamento com Maise, Aioria e Marin estavam sempre juntos, Shaka e Raga-Si compartilhavam a casa de Virgem em harmonia, embora às vezes tivesse a impressão que ela era quem mandava na casa. Apesar de constantes desentendimentos, havia um forte sentimento que unia Kamus e Desiree.

Mu parou diante da casa de Câncer e se imaginou vivendo esse papel. Marido e pai. Nunca antes havia cogitado essas possibilidades, afinal seus deveres para com o Santuário e como mestre de Kiki já o mantinham ocupado o suficiente durante o dia...Mas, e ao final do dia?

Sentia realmente a falta de alguém com quem conversar e compartilhar suas idéias. Uma companheira. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, talvez a alegria de seus amigos havia mexido com ele. Mas não estava tão preparado assim para assumir um relacionamento. Não quando seus deveres falavam mais alto. Com isso em mente, reiniciou a caminhada até a Décima Terceira Casa.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Naru havia chegado ao Santuário na tarde anterior. Foi levada por um soldado até a entrada da vila das Amazonas e apresentada a uma mulher chamada Marin de Águia. Logo percebeu que Marin era uma espécie de líder entre as amazonas e respeitada por elas.

A primeira impressão que teve ao conversar com Marin que era uma pessoa séria e muito ponderada. Mostrou-se amigável com a estrangeira, ainda mais quando descobriu-se que ambas vieram do mesmo país.

Na manhã Marin havia dito que teria uma surpresa para Naru. A jovem amazona estranhou, mas despertou antes do nascer do sol para esperar a amazona de Águia e descobrir que surpresa era essa.

Esperava do lado de fora da humilde casa que agora era seu lar e ao longe avistou a amazona de prata se aproximando, acompanhada de um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e camiseta vermelha. Estreitou o olhar e sorriu por detrás da máscara ao reconhecer quem era.

"Seiya!"-ela gritou agitando o braço.

"Eu não acredito! Você é a Tampinha?"-ele apontou o dedo para ela, rindo.

"Eu não sou Tampinha!"-disse furiosa, mostrando o punho para o cavaleiro.-"Você continua o mesmo peste de antes, Seiya. Você que vivia me perturbando!"

"Ainda é mais baixa do que eu! Ainda é a Naru Tampinha para mim!"-provocou.

"Ora seu..."-parou a ameaça quando o amigo a abraçou, deixando-a sem graça.

"Estou muito feliz que você esteja bem, Naru."-disse Seiya, se afastando, segurando-a pelos ombros e fitando o rosto coberto pela máscara da garota.-"Quando você não voltou para a Guerra Galáctica, fiquei imaginando o pior."

"Ah, estou bem."-ela se afasta.-"Consegui minha armadura também!"

"Quando me disse que Mitsumasa Kido a enviou para conseguir uma armadura, achei que conhecia o Seiya."-disse Marin.-"Mas terão que conversar sobre os velhos tempos depois. Todos os novos cavaleiros devem se apresentar ao Mestre do Santuário e a Atena. Levarei você até ele, Naru."

"Sim."-e depois ela da um soco dolorido no braço de Seiya.-"Até depois, Magrelo."

"Ei. Detesto esse apelido, Tampinha."-fingiu zangado, mas assim que elas se afastaram, Seiya esfregou o braço dolorido e gemeu.-"Que soco forte!"

As duas amazonas chegaram às escadarias das Doze Casas e Marin notou o desconforto de Naru.

"Algum problema?"

"Essa máscara. Ela me incomoda."-respondeu corando.

"Atena aboliu o uso obrigatório das máscaras, Naru."-disse enquanto caminhavam.

"E por que ainda você usa? Eu reparei que todas as amazonas ainda usam."

"Certos costumes são difíceis de serem esquecidos."-respondeu.-"As amazonas ainda usam suas máscaras no Santuário, mas fora dele se sentem livres para ficarem sem."

"Sei não. Minha mestre Dóris disse que a máscara é o que nos iguala aos homens aqui. E que deveria seguir a risca a antiga lei das amazonas."

"Você é quem decide isso."-respondeu Marin, parando em frente à primeira casa.

"Que lugar lindo!"-exclamou Naru.-"As Doze Casas!"

"Essa é a Primeira Casa. Áries."-apontou a amazona de Águia.-"Vamos, temos muito o que andar ainda."

"E onde está o guardião dessa casa? Ouvi dizer que eles a vigiam dia e noite."

"O cavaleiro de Áries é o atual Mestre do Santuário. Ele nos espera na Décima Terceira Casa."-respondeu Marin continuando a caminhar na frente de Naru.

Imediatamente a imagem de um homem bem mais velho, cabelos e barbas brancas veio a sua mente. Certamente para ser escolhido como mestre do santuário, o tal cavaleiro de Áries deve ser um homem bem experiente.

Com essa idéia em mente, subiu as escadarias acompanhando Marin até o Salão do Grande Mestre. Chegando, a amazona de Prata pediu que a aguardasse ali na entrada, enquanto iria informar ao mestre sobre ela.

Com um suspiro, e cansada da longa subida, Naru sentou nas escadas em frente ao Salão esperando ser chamada. O dia estava terrivelmente quente e abafado, fazendo a moça retirar a máscara, esperando que com isso pudesse respirar melhor.

Ouviu passos leves atrás de si, e pensando ser Marin levantou-se de imediato sorrindo, e deparou com um homem de longos cabelos lilases e olhar sereno, que se arregalaram ao vê-la sem a máscara.

O sorriso nos lábios de Naru se desfez e ela o ficou encarando um bom tempo, até que o silêncio foi desfeito por ele.

"Quem é você?"

"Eu.."-nesse momento ela percebeu que estava com o rosto exposto, virou-se rapidamente escondendo ele entre as mãos.-"Ahhh...você não pode ver meu rosto!"

"Bom...meio tarde para isso, não é?"-falou meio acanhado.

"Droga!"-ela ficou furiosa.-"Meu primeiro dia aqui e já começo dando gafe!"

"Calma. Isso não é tão grave assim."-respondeu com uma calma que começou incomodá-la.-"É nova no Santuário? Não sabe que as máscaras não são mais obrigatórias?"

"Sei sim!"-ela suspira.-"Mas sinto como se tivesse desobedecido minha mestra."

"Tenho certeza que ela entenderia."-sorriu.

"Mestra Dóris entender?"-ela deu um sorriso de deboche.-"Ela me arrancaria a pele por ter esquecido um dos princípios básicos das amazonas. Manter a máscara custe o que custar. Senão..."

"Senão o que?"-ele perguntou, interessado na conversa.

Quando a viu sentada nas escadarias, achou que estivesse perdida ou algo do gênero. Agora descobria que ela era a nova amazona que chegara da América. Nunca imaginou que ela poderia ser tão...linda! Depois piscou os olhos alguns instantes. Não era o momento de pensar nessas coisas, mas era quase impossível não ter certos pensamentos diante de alguém tão bonita.

"Terei que matá-lo."-ela falou com naturalidade, como se o que dissera fosse algo corriqueiro.

"Perdão. Não ouvi direito."-ele perguntou.

"Viu meu rosto. Sabe a lei das amazonas?"

"Sei."

"Matar ou amar o homem que veja o rosto de uma amazona."-ela se posicionou em combate.-"Ai que desânimo. Meu primeiro dia aqui e tenho que matar alguém?"-e ele é tão bonitinho, pensou.

"Não esta sendo precipitada?"-ele perguntou, ainda mantendo a calma.

"Bem...talvez."-ela avança para acertá-lo com um soco, que foi desviado com facilidade por ele.

"Nem me conhece ainda. Se me conhecesse talvez mudasse de idéia."-perguntou sem graça.

"Tipo...sair com você e cair em seus encantos?"-perguntou sarcástica.-"Homens, todos iguais. Bah! E mesmo você com esse rostinho de anjo pensa como os outros."

"Eu não disse para sair com você...acha que meu rosto lembra um anjo?"-ele perguntou de repente apontando para o próprio rosto.

"Para de brincar!"-ela tenta acertá-lo com um chute, depois com uma seqüência de socos que ele desvia como se tudo fosse uma brincadeira.

De repente, ele fica entre ela e uma parede. Naru sorri, desta vez ele não escapava, mirou seu rosto, tentando acertá-lo, mas como um passe de mágica ele desaparece diante de seus olhos, fazendo-a acertar a parede. Ela olhou para os lados, confusa. Onde ele estava?

Então, ele aparece ao seu lado, de repente e a prende em um forte abraço, mantendo os braços de Naru imobilizados.

"Podemos conversar?"-ele perguntou bem próximo do ouvido da jovem, causando arrepios nela.

"Não."-respondeu furiosa por estar naquela condição.-"Você esqueceu de uma coisa."

"O que?"

"Disso."-com toda a força, Naru da um pisada no pé do rapaz, o fazendo soltá-la imediatamente para segurar o pé machucado.-"Não prendeu meus pés."

"Isso foi golpe sujo."-ele reclamou.

"No amor e na guerra vale tudo."-ela responde debochada, dando um chute na canela da outra perna dele.

"Naru!"-a voz de Marin chama a sua atenção.-"O que está fazendo?"

"Dando uma lição em um debochado?"-respondeu com serenidade.

"Naru."-disse Marin com toda a calma possível.-"Este é Mu. Cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries e Mestre do Santuário."

A garota abriu a boca espantada, olhou para Mu e depois para Marin varias vezes.

"Oi."-disse Mu, mancando levemente ao caminhar até ela.-"Seja bem vinda...Acho."

Totalmente envergonhada, Naru pega a sua máscara caída no chão e sai correndo, descendo as escadarias o mais rápido que pode. Havia se comportado como uma perfeita idiota!

Continua...

Notas:

Naru...é uma homenagem a uma apaixonada pelo Mu de Áries, a naru misato san (Roberta), nossa querida Beta!

A lenda de Hutash é amplamente conhecida pelos índios Chumashs, que ocuparam uma área das costa central da Califórnia, hoje Los Angeles, até o Condado de São Luis Obispo, ao norte. Os golfinhos são protegidos pelos índios dessas regiões e considerados irmãos por eles, e realizam cerimônias para honrá-los.

Delphin significa golfinho.

Dóris na mitologia grega era filha de Oceano e Tétis. Possuía a habilidade da profecia, característica de todas as divindades marinhas. Esposou Nereu, com quem teve cinqüenta filhas, as Nereidas, das quais destacam-se Tétis e Anfitrite.

Calipso era uma ninfa do mar, apaixonada por Ulisses, o manteve durante anos como seu prisioneiro em sua ilha, até que Zeus ordenou que ela o libertasse. Acabou morrendo de saudades de seu amado.

Essa viagem de Aldebaran e Afrodite vocês acompanham na comedia: Made in Brazil.

A tal batalha que Mu se refere esta no fic O Terceiro Selo.

Eu havia dito que os fatos no fic Golpe do Destino se passavam logo após o fic O Terceiro Selo, onde o Mascara da Morte conhecia Maeve. Pela ordem cronológica, essa historia começa antes do nascimento de Ângela, filha de MdM e do casamento de Milo.


	2. Capítulo 2

A NEREIDA

Betado por lulu-lilits.

Capitulo 2:

Vergonha.

Nunca em toda a sua vida se sentiu tão constrangida como agora. Onde estava com a cabeça em atacar o mestre do Santuário? Iria ser expulsa daquele lugar, isso no mínimo!

Correu para casa e fechou a porta atrás de si, gemendo pela gafe que cometeu.

- Idiota! Naru, como pode ser tão idiota?-dizia a si mesma, batendo na própria testa.

Em seguida, alguém batia na porta, assustando-a.

- Um momento!

Pediu se recompondo, e ajeitando a roupa. Quando abriu a porta, viu Mu e a fechou na cara dele imediatamente.

- Fechei a porta na cara do mestre do Santuário!-gemeu quando percebeu o que fez.

Do outro lado, Mu olhava curioso para a porta e para a reação da amazona. Havia dito a Marin que resolveria a questão, que não era necessário repreender a jovem pelo o que acontecera, apesar da dor em seu pé ainda persistir.

- Naru? Podia abrir a porta para conversarmos? –pediu o ariano, batendo na porta.

- Não. Pode falar daí mesmo.

- Não seja infantil...

- Não sou infantil!-ela protestou do lado de dentro. -Estou envergonhada.

- Então, abre a porta. -ele insistiu, achando graça na situação.

Naru pensou em não abrir a porta nem que uma nova Guerra Santa houvesse sido declarada, mas refletiu sobre o que estava fazendo e concluiu que realmente estava agindo de maneira infantil. Teria que enfrentar as conseqüências de seus atos e era agora.

Suspirou e a abriu, encarando o cavaleiro por detrás da máscara, que escondia o rosto corado.

Sem dizer uma palavra sequer, e com as mãos atrás das costas, Mu entrou na cabana e começou a olhar ao redor, como se avaliasse o lugar. Era uma casa simples, com pouco luxo, como todas as casas dos cavaleiros e amazonas que ali residiam.

Em seguida, o jovem passou a observar a amazona.

- Então, você é a amazona de bronze de Delphin. –ele começou a falar, e Naru colocou as mãos para trás e esconder o nervosismo. - Como está sua mestra Dóris?

- Bem... Está bem, senhor.

- Eu a vi uma vez, e ela esteve aqui no Santuário durante as lutas contra os titãs. Todo o santuário se mobilizou em missões pelo mundo, por causa do poder de Cronos.

- Ela me disse isso também, senhor.

- Bem, e agora? O que farei com você? Colocou-me em uma situação difícil. - Naru o encarou e Mu tinha quase certeza de que ela arregalara os olhos. - Tenho grande afeição pela sua mestra, é uma amazona de valor, mas... Você por outro lado atacou o Mestre do Santuário, que é um crime terrível!

- Não sabia que era o Mestre, senhor! – ela colocou as mãos na cintura, nervosa.-Achei que o mestre era um velho e não...um rapaz!

- Isso não diminui a gravidade de seu ato.

- Viu o meu rosto!

- Você retirou sua máscara de livre e espontânea vontade, eu fui vítima das circunstâncias. Não desejava ver seu rosto e mesmo assim, o mostrou. -respondia com calma.

- Está distorcendo as coisas, senhor!

- Estou?

Naru ergueu o dedo, pensando em responder, mas as palavras não saiam. Sentiu a garganta ficar seca com a situação, e se resignou, para aceitar o castigo que merecia por ter atacado o mestre.

- Estou preparada para enfrentar o meu castigo, senhor. - ela inclinou-se.

- Ótimo!-ele exclamou satisfeito. - Primeiro, pare de me chamar de senhor! Devo ser um pouco mais velho que você. Quantos anos têm?

- Dezenove, se...-parou de falar quando se lembrou que ele pedira que não chamasse mais de senhor.- Mas é o mestre do santuário, tenho que me referir a sua pessoa com respeito! Minha mestra me ensinou que o Grande Mestre é a figura mais importante do Santuário depois da deusa Atena!

- Tenho vinte e cinco anos, Naru. Não sou velho para ser chamado de senhor por você e sou o mestre apenas na ausência de Atena. Foi escolhido por ser discípulo do antigo mestre, já falecido. Mas em nenhum momento deixo de ser o Cavaleiro da Casa de Áries. -ele lhe respondeu em um tom de voz que a amazona deduziu ser... Terno. Como se fosse um irmão mais velho lhe explicando sobre algum assunto.

- Ainda não disse qual era o meu castigo. –o lembrou receosa, mas queria que esta agonia terminasse.

- Você costuma jantar? Tem roupas que pode usar fora do Santuário?-ele indagou e a amazona o encarou confusa.

- Claro que eu janto e tenho roupas para usar fora do Santuário.

- Um vestido? Do tipo social?

- Não... Eu não tenho roupas assim... -desconfiando das atitudes dele. Por que simplesmente não a golpeia e termina com aquilo?

- Ah, mas acho que a Marin pode providenciar um para você. –pensativo.

- Eu não estou entendendo nada.

- Preciso de você.

- O que disse? –mais confusa ainda.

- Vamos jantar na cidade, amanhã à noite. –falou saindo da casa. - Ah, é uma ordem do Grande Mestre.

Naru ficou muda. Estática. Ouviu bem? Ele a convidou para jantar? Não. Ele a intimou a jantar!

Mu saiu da vila da amazonas na direção das doze casas, avaliando o que acabara de fazer. Por que a convidou para jantar? Não era isto que planejava ao ir atrás da moça. Foi para esclarecer o mal entendido, que não era culpa dela aquela situação e agora, a chamou para jantar amanhã?

- Devo examinar minha cabeça. - pensou em voz alta.

- Para aguentar a gente e os problemas do Santuário, vez ou outra é boa mandar checar a sua cuca, amigo.

Mu sorriu ao reconhecer a voz de seu amigo, Aldebaran. Ele sempre tinha alguma piada na ponta da língua para qualquer situação. Ele estava parado na trilha que levava às doze casas, com a urna da sua armadura sagrada no ombro.

- Quando chegou Aldebaran?

- Agorinha mesmo. -respondeu o bom humorado cavaleiro. - E como anda as coisas aqui?

- Bem, nada demais. - respondeu calmo. -Só uma garota que...

- Opa, opa... Garota? –o cavaleiro de touro pareceu interessado. - É bonita?

- É uma amazona que chegou ontem e...

- Então estava de máscara, não dá pra ver o rosto dela. –murmurou o taurino desanimado.

- Ela tem um temperamento instável! Explosiva, mas...

- Mas?

- É linda! –o ariano disse sem notar o significado destas palavras para Aldebaran que abriu um enorme sorriso. - Que foi? Por que esta cara de bobo?

- Linda né? Já viu o rosto dela, né seu safado!- o taurino o cutucava, rindo ainda mais por ver seu amigo vermelho e constrangido.

- Aldebaran!

- Que foi? Somos cavaleiros, mas não somos de ferro! E você precisa de uma namorada! Não tem uma firme desde os quinze anos! E...

- Não tenho tempo para estas coisas Aldebaran. Minhas obrigações com Atena e com o santuário vêm em primeiro lugar!-respondeu Mu sério.

- Todo cavaleiro sabe que Atena sempre está acima de tudo e de nossas escolhas, amigo. –Aldebaran comentou também assumindo um ar mais sério. - Mas sabe que isso não impede que desejassemos ter uma vida feliz. Normal até, quando não estamos em batalha. Você sabe que o nosso destino é morrer jovem e em batalha, raramente um cavaleiro atingiu a velhice. Por isso, aproveitar a vida enquanto a temos é necessário.

- Disse tudo, Aldebaran... Mas, acha certo impor a uma família um futuro incerto ao nosso lado? Uma mulher que não sabe que seu marido irá retornar com vida de sua missão? Filhos que não terão certeza de que verão o pai novamente?

- Ao redor do mundo esposas e filhos de soldados, policiais e bombeiros vivem isso diariamente, amigo. – Mu ia retrucar, mas Aldebaran continuou. - Todos os dias eles os vêem saírem para um trabalho que não sabem se retornarão inteiros ou com vida. E o fato deles não usarem armaduras douradas como a nossa não significa que sejam menos valorosos que os cavaleiros, amigo. Diria que são superiores, e nem por isso deixam de viver e amar.

- Me pergunto quando o assunto migrou para este tema?

Aldebaran riu, com a mão sobre o ombro de Mu e o guiando pela trilha.

- Vamos ser menos filosóficos então... A garota em questão é bonita?

- Aldebaran...

- Perguntar não ofende!

- Linda!

- E quem é ela?

- A amazona de bronze de Delphin.

- Ela tem nome, não tem? –abrindo um largo sorriso.

- Naru. –respondeu por fim, sabendo que Aldebaran não sossegaria se não soubesse por ele.

- Belo nome! –o cavaleiro de touro refletiu. – E ela mexeu com você, dá pra ver isso!

- Não fique imaginando coisas!

- Não estou imaginando nada.

Andaram em silêncio mais algum tempo e Aldebaran assobiava feliz, foi quando Mu disse meio nervoso:

- Euachameiparajantar.

- Hã? Não entendi nada. –comentou Aldebaran subindo já as escadas para a casa de Áries.

- Eu a chamei para jantar...

Aldebaran começou a rir alto, para o constrangimento de Mu.

- Aonde vai levar a garota?

- Não está querendo saber demais?

- Sou seu amigo, te perturbar faz parte!

- Não é um jantar romântico como sua mente pervertida está formulando!

- Claro.

- Preciso de uma acompanhante, para um jantar diplomático.

- De todas as amazonas, só ela estava disponível? Lógico, acabou de chegar. –ar de desinteressado.

- Exatamente!

- Tá certo!

- Não senti firmeza em sua afirmação, Aldebaran de Touro.

- Nem eu na sua, Mu de Áries. –Aldebaran riu.- Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Vai ter beijo? –e saiu correndo quando sentiu o cosmo de Áries se elevar perigosamente.

Naquela noite.

- Ele o que? –Seiya sentou, espantado.

- Me intimou a jantar com ele! –Naru respondeu nervosa, andando de um lado para o outro da sala da cabana. - Ele é demente ou o que?

- Nunca pensei que o Mu tivesse algo de louco. –Seiya sorri. - Não fique pensando bobagens dele.

- Não estou pensando bobagens. Estou é convencida disso!

Seiya começou a rir e parou quando viu Naru ameaçá-lo com o punho em seu rosto.

- Calma, sou amigo... Amigo.

- Isso é sério, Seiya!

- Não. Algum deus maluco querer matar Atena é algo sério. Mu te convidar para jantar... É engraçado!

- Por que seria engraçado? Acaso não sou bonita ou atraente o suficiente para que alguém me convide para jantar? - Ela o encarou furiosa e Seiya recuou com as mãos pedindo paz.

- Difícil saber se você é bonita ou não, Tampinha. Não tira a máscara de jeito nenhum!

- Quer que eu a tire?-ela cerrou os punhos.

- NÃO! Basta-me uma amazona louca ter me perseguido por causa deste lance de tirar a máscara!-ele falou rapidamente, lembrando da época em que Shina o perseguia para matá-lo. – Talvez não seja algo tão alarmante, Naru. Soube que Mu vai a um jantar de negócios acompanhando Atena. Não é nada que você imagine.

- Não estou imaginando nada, Seiya!

- Não me disse que achava que Mu era louco ou pervertido? Vocês mulheres são difíceis demais de serem entendidas! – coçando a cabeça, confuso.

- Olha, está tarde e eu quero dormir um pouco! Por a cabeça no lugar.

- Entendi, já vou indo. Boa noite, Naru. – ele parou na porta e resolveu falar, sorrindo. – Ei...Bem vinda ao Santuário, Tampinha!

- Obrigada, Magrelo. –ela sorriu por debaixo da máscara.

Assim que Seiya saiu e fechou a porta, Naru retirou a máscara e respirou profundamente. Sentia-se com calor, abafada. A Grécia era quente demais naquela época do ano, e sentia falta de nadar no mar para aliviar-se deste desconforto. Queria poder mergulhar na imensidão, tendo seus irmãos como companhia.

Lembrou de ter ouvido Seiya comentar de um pequeno lago nas mediações do Santuário. Não era como nadar no imenso oceano, mas era uma benção saber disso. Sair agora a noite seria algo arriscado, mas era ágil e rápida o suficiente para burlar os guardas e ir ao lago se refrescar do calor. Além do mais, era tarde da noite e quase todo o Santuário dormia.

Decidida, saiu da cabana.

Mu estava olhando para o teto, deitado em sua cama, sobre a colcha, ainda vestido. Suspirou.

Sempre se gabou de ser uma pessoa racional, de não agir movido por instintos como um adolescente imberbe. Estes tempos foram deixados para trás. Mas ficou se questionando o porquê ter agido como um tolo e chamado a garota para jantar, sendo que não era necessário a companhia dela.

"Quer ver o rosto dela novamente, seu idiota!" –dizia uma vozinha irritante em sua mente.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto como se isso pudesse ajudá-lo a tirar da mente o rosto de Naru. Teve um rápido vislumbre de seu sorriso, e até mesmo o rosto contrariado dela era belo!

- Mu de Áries... Precisa sair mais! –comentou consigo, e se sentou na cama. –Será que Aldebaran está certo?

Sentiu os cosmos provenientes das demais casas. Tranquilos, relaxados em algumas delas. De repente se sentiu sufocado entre aquelas quatro paredes, precisava sair, de ar puro. Foi para fora, tomando o cuidado de não despertar seu aprendiz no quarto ao lado do seu e ficou parado na porta da Casa de Áries.

- Acho que um bom mergulho no lago depois irá me ajudar a dormir melhor. -suspirou o ariano, descendo as escadas.

Continua...

Sei não, algo me diz que este passeio não vai acabar bem.

Agradeço a todos os reviews que me foram enviados, aos comentários via e-mail e msn, bem como as ameaças da Lulu-lilits para que eu termine logo!

Beijos!


	3. Capítulo 3

A NEREIDA

Capitulo 3:

O mergulho nas águas mornas do lago era o que precisava, Naru dizia a si mesma quando chegou às suas margens. Deu um sorriso percebendo que estava sozinha e retirou a máscara, colocando-a do lado.

Despiu-se e estendendo as roupas sobre a grama e em seguida caminhou por suas margens, mergulhando movida pelo impulso e pela sensação de liberdade ao qual sentia tanta falta.

Sentiu as águas abraçarem seu corpo e agradeceu aos céus por este momento. Breves momentos antecederam o seu retorno a superfície, passando as mãos pelos longos cabelos. Como sentia falta disso...não era a água salgado do oceano, mas Naru amava as águas com intensidade. Não saberia viver longe delas.

E como uma ninfa das águas, deslizava por elas, boiava, se sentindo em casa. Prendeu a respiração e mergulhou, tentando alcançar o fundo do lago.

Mu chegou ao lago por outro caminho, observou as águas plácidas e sorriu. A noite estava quente e aquilo o relaxaria com certeza. Despreocupado retirou as roupas, soltou a fita que prendia os seus longos cabelos e mergulhou nas águas escuras pela noite.

Começou a nadar, com a intenção de atravessar o lago e retornar a margem oposta em pouco tempo. Estava praticamente próximo a outra margem quando sentiu que seu braço atingiu alguma coisa...ou alguém.

Surpreso o cavaleiro viu uma jovem emergir das águas com as mãos na cabeça, gemendo de dor.

- Aiaiaiaiaiaiai...o que foi isso?-lamentou a garota e ela o encara, surpresa.

- VOCÊ!-gritaram, apontando os dedos ao mesmo tempo um para o outro, como se não acreditassem no que ocorria.

- Está me seguindo?-Naru indagou furiosa, tentando esconder a sua nudez com os braços e ficando com água até o queixo, com esta intenção.

- Eu? Não seja absurda! Eu vim nadar no lago para relaxar.

- Com tanto lugar para vir, tinha que aparecer aqui? E justamente quando eu cheguei primeiro!

- Como pode afirmar que chegou primeiro? Pode ser que você esteja me seguindo, mocinha!

- Quanta arrogância? Por que eu iria me prestar a este papel?-indignada.

Os raios prateados da lua iluminaram o lago e Mu pode ver o belo rosto, e furioso, da amazona que esperava uma resposta.

- Ao que parece foi uma coincidência apenas termos pensando em nadar no lago ao mesmo tempo.-ele suspirou, tentando atenuar a situação.

- Isso está sendo ridículo!-ela bufou e passou a mão no rosto, lembrando agora que estava sem máscara, se virando depressa, ficando de costas.- Você viu meu rosto de novo!

Mu sorriu.

- Como já vi seu rosto acho que tentar escondê-lo agora seria um ato inútil.

- Não brinque comigo!

- Afinal, estou vendo outras coisas alem do rosto.-ele murmurou e ficou vermelho ao percebeu que ela ouvira.-Err...digo...eu...

-Seu pervertido! Eu sabia! Queria era me espionar!

- Eu não!

- Confesse! Isso lá é atitude digna de um Grande Mestre? Sua sorte e a de sua cabeça continuar no lugar é sua posição!

- EU NÃO ESTAVA TE ESPIONANDO!-Mu gritou se defendendo.-E escuta! Se sou o Grande Mestre saiba que é contra a minha vontade! Por que o único que merece tal posto se afastou e recusou retornar a ele! Não mereço tal posição.

Naru o encarou surpresa, depois abaixou o tom de voz.

- Não é o que escuto... As pessoas te admiram como Grande Mestre.

- Mesmo?-Mu ficou calado e depois suspirou. - Ainda acho que Dohko era o melhor indicado para o cargo, por sua sabedoria e força de liderança.

- Se Atena o nomeou, é por que com certeza sabe que é capaz.

- Obrigado pelos elogios Naru.-Mu sorriu com sinceridade e a amazona corou. Ele estendeu a mão com a intenção de pedir desculpas e paz entre eles, mas como estavam muito próximos, esta roçou no seio esquerdo da jovem, que fica estática.-Ops!

Ela fica vermelha, mas não de constrangimento, e sim de raiva.

- Foi sem querer!

Ele tentou se explicar, mas o som de um tapa atingindo um rosto ecoou pelo ar do Santuário.

- Pervertido!

- Eu disse que foi sem querer!-ele retrucou, com a mão sobre afFace que ardia com o tapa recebido.

- Vou embora daqui!-ela avisou, pronta para nadar.

- Ótimo!

- Fecha os olhos!

- O que?-sem entender.

- Não vou sair do lago para que você me veja nua. Fecha os olhos e vira o rosto agora!-ordenou, com a voz irritada.

- Com coisa que eu quero te ver nua.-respondeu indignado pela desconfiança dela.

- Pois eu não confio em você! Fecha os olhos!

Mu bufou e disse algo em tibetano antes de fechar os olhos e ficar de costas para ela.

- Assim está bom, "alteza"?-ironizou.

Naru não respondeu e nadou rapidamente até a margem e se vestiu logo.

- Posso abrir os olhos?-ele perguntou.

- Pode.

O cavaleiro de Áries abriu os olhos e pode ver parcialmente Naru, cujas roupas umedecidas pela água que corria pela sua pele, moldurando seu corpo, os longos cabelos úmidos caindo pelas suas costas. Naquele momento não conseguiu deixar de compará-la a uma lendária nereida. Seu corpo, precisamente uma certa parte de sua anatomia, reagiu de imediato diante da visão ao mesmo tempo inocente e sedutora da amazona, que terminava de se vestir.

Ainda bem que estava nas águas e ela não notou isso, pensava corado.

Naru não disse mais nada e correu para o outro lado do lago, como se quisesse ficar bem longe dele. Mu, resignado começou a nadar de volta ao local onde estavam suas roupas, parou ao notar Naru próximo a elas, recolhendo-as.

- Ei...ei...EI!-ele gritou em vão, a garota pegou suas roupas e saiu correndo.

- É para que aprenda a não ser um tarado!-gritou Naru, fugindo com suas roupas.

- Aquela... Aquela... Megera!- Mu deu um tapa na superfície da água e só conseguir encharcar o rosto.

Aquilo teria volta...Ah, se teria!

Nu, no meio da noite e em um lago, Mu ponderou em como voltar para casa. Usaria sua capacidade de teletransporte para voltar para casa e tentaria não acordar Kiki para que ele não fizesse perguntas constrangedoras.

Concentrou-se e o fez. Em questão de instantes, havia saído do lago e reaparecido com sua técnica de teletransporte diante da sua casa. Sorriu. Naru não havia conseguido seu intento de causar-lhe constrangimento ao deixá-lo exatamente como veio ao mundo.

Virou-se para entrar na casa de Áries e estancou ao dar de cara com Kiki, olhando-o surpreso. Os olhos arregalados do garoto foram cobertos pelas mãos enormes de Aldebaran que segurava o riso. Ao lado do cavaleiro de Touro estavam Leão e Virgem, também surpresos.

- Er..bela noite não? Um calor sufocante!-Mu dizia balançando os braços como se tivesse voltado de algum exercício. - Olha as horas, como deve estar tarde!

- Costuma sair nu para exercitar-se de madrugada Mu?-Aldebaran perguntou.

- Costumo sim.-respondeu com naturalidade, escondendo seu constrangimento e sua anatomia com as mãos.- O que fazem acordados a esta hora?

- Seu discípulo acordou de madrugada e como não o viu em seu leito pensou que algo pudesse ter acontecido e foi nos procurar, perguntando sobre você.-respondeu Shaka.

- Não acredito que larguei a Marin para ver o Mu pelado. -Aiolia estava rindo.

- Espero que a moda não pegue! Já imaginou se todos os cavaleiros saíssem nus de madrugada para treinar?-Aldebaran riu.

- Bem, se forem as amazonas...-Aiolia sorriu.

- Hã? A Marin também?-Kiki provocou e por pouco escapou de um coque de Aiolia, se escondendo atrás de Aldebaran.

- Parem com as criancices!-alertou Shaka.-Retornem para as suas casas e durmam. Não aconteceu nada.

- Certo. -os três concordaram e voltaram para suas casas, fazendo piadinhas e rindo do pobre ariano.

Mu suspirou crente da vergonha que passara e do discurso sobre conduta e moralidade que ouviria de Shaka agora.

- Melhor se vestir Mu. - Shaka disse. – Não é algo apropriado que todos vejam o Grande Mestre exercitando-se nu pelo Santuário de madrugada.

- Não foi isso que aconteceu...

- E o que aconteceu? Por que está molhado e nu?

- Longa história.

- Quer me contar? Se vista e eu lhe prepararei um chá. - Shaka determinou, caminhando para a casa de Áries.

Naru chegou em sua casa ofegante pela corrida do lago até a vila das amazonas. Ainda não acreditava no que havia feito. Agiu movida pelo seu impulso, mas o que havia feito...roubou as roupas do Grande Mestre!

Colocou a mão sobre a testa para ter certeza de que não havia sido um delírio febril, e constatou que não. Gemendo sentou-se no chão encostando-se à porta da sua sala, abraçada as roupas dele. Poderia alegar insanidade temporária.

Observou as roupas dele e as tocou com delicadeza. Eram simples, nada do que imaginara que o cavaleiro com o posto mais alto de todo o santuário usaria. Imaginou que ele vestiria apenas sedas caras e do oriente, mas eram de algodão e simples. Perfumadas.

Movida pelo seu impulso levou a fita com que ele costumava amarrar os cabelos até o rosto e aspirou o perfume dela... O perfume dos cabelos de Mu.

Corada, afastou a peça de roupa dela e ficou se perguntando o que estava fazendo? Isso não era a atitude digna de uma amazona! Primeiro chamava o Grande Mestre de pervertido, roubava suas roupas deixando-o completamente sem nada no meio de um lago e agora...agora isso?

- Devo estar ficando louca...-murmurou.-Amanhã, darei um jeito nisso...não posso continuar a agir assim como se não tivesse controle sobre mim mesma.

Levantou-se e colocou as peças de roupa sobre uma cadeira com cuidado se jogou na sua cama. Esperava dormir e esquecer aquela noite...mas o sono não veio.

Shaka ouviu atentamente toda as palavras de Mu, quando ele lhe contava sobre o mal fadado encontro no lago. Estava de costas para ele, fazendo um chá, enquanto o ariano, já devidamente vestido, terminava sua narrativa, com indignação. Fez-se o silêncio, logo precedido pelo som de gargalhadas vindas do virginiano, que não se aguentava de rir.

- Não vejo graça.-resmungou o tibetano.

-Tem razão...você não vê, mas eu ...-volta a dar gargalhadas.- Desculpe meu bom amigo, mas é engraçado ver que uma garota consiga acabar com sua paz de espírito em menos de quarenta e oito horas.

- Ela está acabando com minha paz sim!

- E mesmo assim a escolheu entre tantas no Santuário para ser sua acompanhante em uma recepção.-Shaka ponderou, colocando a xícara fumegante diante dele.-Deveria ter chamado June ou Marin por estarem acostumadas ao cargo de proteger nossa deusa.

- Não sei o que deu em mim...-olhou para o chá.

- Hm...-sorriu sorvendo o chá.

- O que foi isso?-apontando para o rosto de Shaka.

- O que foi o que?

- Este "Hm"?

- Nada.-deu os ombros.- Mas...– Shaka tornou a falar, sorrindo ante o ar contemplativo de Mu. – Apenas quero te avisar que tome cuidado. O deus do amor sempre aproveita essas brechas para usar de suas artimanhas.

- Ah não... Até você com essa história de amor à primeira vista?

- Meu caro amigo, creio que não me entendeu. Sabe que eu sou racional demais para acreditar em paixões avassaladoras. Mas... Sabe qual é o maior trunfo do amor? É fazer com que suas vítimas acreditem que ele não está por perto.

Assim, levantou-se com o intuito de sair. Mas antes de sumir entre os pilares do templo de Áries, arrematou.

- De qualquer jeito, creio que o insulto que a amazona causou ao mestre do santuário mereceria um retorno digno a tamanha ofensa.

Mu sorriu divertido. Shaka tinha razão.

Continua...

Nota: Agradeço a Arthemisys por ter betado e me ajudado com este capítulo!

Beijos.


	4. Capítulo 4

A NEREIDA

Capitulo 4:

Betado por Arthemisys.

Oferecida a Luciana (Harpia).

Manhã seguinte.

-Naru, abra esta porta. -dizia Marin, batendo na porta de madeira.-Você esqueceu que eu a apresentaria as demais amazonas esta manhã?

Neste momento a porta foi aberta e Naru apareceu sem a máscara e com olheiras enormes sob os olhos. Marin colocou as mãos na cintura, jogando o quadril um pouco para o lado, analisando-a.

-Péssima noite?-indagou a amazona de prata à colega.

-Não dormi nada. -respondeu, tentando conter um bocejo em vão. -Foi a pior noite da minha vida!

-Não se acostumou ao colchão?-sorriu por detrás da máscara.

-Não... -gemeu e Marin desconfiou que houvesse algo mais. -Eu acho que estou ficando louca!

-Hmmm... Por que não me conta o que houve a caminho da área de treinamento das amazonas?-perguntou, fazendo sinal para que a acompanhasse.

Naru concordou e pegando sua máscara saiu da casa, fechando a porta e acelerando o passo para alcançar Marin que já estava a sua frente. Andando lado a lado com a Amazona de Águia, suspirou tentando ter uma idéia de como abordar o assunto.

-E então? O que está havendo?-Marin perguntou, sem olhar para Naru.

-Bem...eu...

-Diga de uma vez! Uma amazona não deve hesitar diante de nada. Nem mesmo quando sabe quando cometeu um erro, deve enfrentá-lo. -incentivou, chegando a área de treinos, onde outras amazonas já se encontravam.

-Ontem à noite eu fui nadar no lago aqui perto, estava muito calor e... - hesitou.

-E?

-O Grande Mestre Mu apareceu nós discutimos de novo, ele viu meu rosto de novo e eu roubei suas roupas e o deixei nu e sozinho no lago. -disse de uma vez só, recuperando o fôlego em seguida.

Foi aí que se deu conta que todas as amazonas por perto também ouviram, pois todas estavam em silêncio, paradas, fitando-a. Corada até as raízes castanhas de seus cabelos, levou a mão a cabeça e começou a rir.

-Hahahaha, foi um episódio tão engraçado da minha comédia preferida ontem! Vocês não acham mesmo que eu falava do Grande Mestre né?-ela sacudia os braços como se quisesse mudar de assunto, demonstrar que estava brincando. - Que isso meninas! Acham mesmo que eu, uma amazona de Bronze seria capaz de tanto? Podem dizer que eu seria louca se fizesse isso, né? Hahahahhaha!-e aparentemente não convenceu nenhuma das amazonas disso, baixou a cabeça envergonhada. -Quero morrer...

-Você fez mesmo isso?-uma garota perguntou de repente.

-Ai, ele tem um corpo lindo!-outra com as mãos no rosto.

-Ah, eu não acho ele tão bonito assim. Tem carinha de bebê. -outra de cabelos curtos disse, com as mãos na cintura.

-Isso por que a Etóile prefere homens com expressões fortes! Como o cavaleiro de Câncer!-alfinetou outra, cutucando-a.

-Não diga bobagens!-defendeu-se, erguendo o punho.

-É verdade que ele tem uma pintinha nas costas?

-Que? Não, eu não vi pintinha nenhuma!-respondeu Naru confusa.

De repente, Naru foi cercada por todas as amazonas querendo mais detalhes sobre o ocorrido na noite anterior. Elas falavam ao mesmo tempo, deixando a amazona de Delphin tonta.

-Já chega!-a voz autoritária de Shina as cala imediatamente. -Isso lá é comportamento digno de uma amazona? Voltem ao treinamento agora mesmo!

Todas as garotas obedeceram às ordens dadas por Shina, que em seguida fitou Naru. A amazona de Delphin sentiu um arrepio correr pela sua espinha, mesmo com a máscara, ela sentia que Shina era capaz de matá-la com o olhar se pudesse.

-Essa é a tal amazona que mal chegou e já está arrumando problemas com os cavaleiros?-indagou a Marin, apontando para Naru.

-Ei!

-Esta é Naru, amazona de Bronze de Delphin. -Marin fez as apresentações. -Naru, esta é Shina de Ophiuccus. Ela é responsável pelas defesas do Santuário e pela guarda daqui. Os cavaleiros de Bronze menores estão sob seu comando... E isso inclui você.

-Quer dizer que..?

-Eu sou a sua superior em comando. -respondeu Shina, cruzando os braços.

-Oh...

-Agora. -Shina a encara, colocando as mãos na cintura. -Como foi que você fez para roubar as roupas do Mu? Pode ir contando tudo!

-Eu...

-Vamos. Queremos detalhes!

Pelo tom de voz dela, Naru deduziu que Shina estava achando graça nisso tudo. Mais confiante, contou quase tudo, omitindo alguns detalhes embaraçosos. Após o fim do relato, Shina e Marin começaram a rir com muito gosto.

-Daria tudo para ver a cena ao vivo!-Shina comentou, entre risadas.

-Isso! Riam... Não é nenhuma de vocês que vai ter que encarar o Mestre depois disso.

-Alegue insanidade temporária!-Shina ainda rindo. -Adoro quando alguém tira a pose arrogante dos cavaleiros de ouro.

-Se eu o encontrar, direi isso!-colocando as mãos na cabeça. -Quem sabe daqui há alguns anos? Vou pedir asilo em um local bem longe daqui!

-Talvez seu reencontro com o mestre não demore tanto. -Marin comentou, apontando para um soldado que se aproximava apressado.

Ele parou diante das mulheres e falou rapidamente.

-O Grande Mestre pede que a amazona de Delphin se apresente diante dele! Agora!

-Agora?-Naru sente a garganta seca.

-Eu irei junto. -determina Shina.

-Não será preciso. -diz o mensageiro.

-Sou responsável pela conduta dos cavaleiros de bronze dentro do Santuário. -responde. -Seja para dar uma missão ou castigar alguém, devo estar presente.

O mensageiro hesitou se deveria deixar Shina acompanhá-lo ou não. Mas achou melhor não contradizê-la, pois conhecia bem a fama da amazona e sua fúria. Por fim, para preservar sua saúde, concordou que a amazona de prata os acompanhasse.

Salão do Grande Mestre.

-Quanto tempo ele vai nos fazer esperar?-Shina perguntou furiosa a um servo, que se encolheu temeroso.

-Ele se atrasou um pouco, mas já vem senhorita!-respondeu e saiu apressado para longe dela.

Haviam chegado ali há quase uma hora. Naru estava entediada, e já havia percebido que o suposto atraso era proposital.

-Ele está fazendo de propósito!-disse Shina. -Não deve saber que estou com você.

-Pode ir se quiser. Ele deve estar querendo me dar o troco por ontem à noite, e duvido que ele tente algo agressivo.

-Por que acha isso?

-Porque ele me parece gentil demais para fazer algo assim. -respondeu sem pensar e depois notou que Shina estava bem ao seu lado.

-Gentil, é?-disse em tom zombeteiro.

-Ah, não vá pensar bobagens!-defendeu-se imediatamente.

-Ouça bem, Naru. -Shina assumiu uma postura mais séria. -Sua mestra deve ter lhe dito o que implica a uma amazona se envolver com um cavaleiro.

-Ela... Disse sim.

-Ótimo. Então o que direi não soará como algo novo a você. Apenas uma lembrança. -continuou a falar. -Ouça. Nossa vida é muito dura. Abrimos mão de nossa feminilidade e assumimos uma vida que a grande maioria das mulheres jamais conseguiria ter. Lutamos e nos ferimos gravemente muitas vezes e não raro podemos morrer em uma luta. É normal que esqueçamos às vezes que somos apenas mulheres... E lutar contra esta parte de nossa realidade demonstra ser uma luta já perdida.

-Como?

-Convivemos e lutamos ao lado de homens de grande poder, Naru. Somos testemunhas diárias de suas batalhas. E é natural que acabemos por desenvolver afeto, companheirismo ou algo mais por eles. Veja bem a Marin.

-A Marin?

-Ela se envolveu com um cavaleiro de ouro, Aiolia de Leão. E assumiu isso diante de todos.

-Nossa!

-Mas ela sabe que ao fazer isso seus dias como amazona estão contados. Pelas nossas leis, ao se casar com um cavaleiro, uma amazona deve abandonar sua armadura e sua máscara e ser apenas a companheira de seu marido.

Naru escutava o que Shina dizia com atenção.

-Muitas acham isso um meio de nos colocar abaixo dos cavaleiros, eu penso assim também. Jamais abandonaria meu posto e minha armadura para ficar com um homem! Mas, compreendo o lado de Marin. Ela lutou muito em sua vida e se tornar amazona não foi uma decisão dela, e sim a imposição do destino.-continuou a falar, agora fitando Naru.-Ela sempre ansiou por viver em paz, e com uma família. Diga-me, como uma mulher pode arriscar a vida em uma batalha, se ela estiver esperando uma criança? Ou ter filhos que dependam dela. É eu sei que quem ditou estas leis pensava em proteger a figura da mãe, que a amazona se tornaria.

-E o que isso tem a ver comigo?-cruzando os braços.

-Tudo... Nada.-respondeu evasiva.-Apenas quero que se lembre que se envolver com um cavaleiro, ou qualquer outro homem, pode significar que terá que abandonar a armadura que tanto sofreu para conseguir.

-Isso não vai acontecer comigo!

-Talvez. -e em seguida pareceu falar consigo mesma. -Eu dizia a mesma coisa.

Naru estranhou as palavras de Shina, mas não pode perguntar mais nada a ela, pois pressentiram a chegada de Mu, que vinha a passos lentos. Ele se vestia com o manto do Grande Mestre, e demonstrava com o olhar que estava se sentindo incomodado pelas vestes.

-Shina? Algum problema?-ele logo perguntou, estranhando a presença da amazona de prata ali.

-Eu soube que uma amazona que agora está sob meu comando causou aborrecimentos ao Grande Mestre. -respondeu Shina.-Estou aqui para presenciar o castigo dela.

-O quê?-Naru exclamou.

-Ontem ela não estava sob seu comando. -disse Mu.

-Outro erro meu. Se eu não tivesse deixado esta minha responsabilidade em segundo plano, teria evitado isso.

-Espera aí. -Naru tentava chamar a atenção para si, mas era ignorada.

-Entendo. É louvável sua postura, Shina. Mas,... -Mu olhou para Naru.

-Diga-me... O que ela fez que causasse tanto aborrecimento ao senhor?-perguntou Shina e Mu corou imediatamente.

-Hmmm... Não foi grande coisa. -respondeu imediatamente.

-Como não? Ela faltou ao respeito com o senhor? Merece que o ato desrespeitoso dela seja dito a todos, e o castigo dela dado imediatamente.

-Er..-Mu pigarreou.-Já disse que não foi algo assim que mereça um castigo público, Shina. Apenas, pensei em... Trabalhos forçados.

-COMO É?-Naru exclamou tão alto que ambos olharam para ela.

-Siga-me, amazona. -pediu o cavaleiro, voltando pelo corredor.

Naru olhou para Shina que assentiu com a cabeça e ambas seguiram Mu. Ele parou diante de uma porta antiga e aparentemente muito velha.

-Não sou nenhum carrasco. Apenas pensei em colocá-la sob meus serviços pelos próximos... Meses. -abriu a porta que rangeu devido a ferrugem em suas dobradiças. -Serviços domésticos... Burocráticos, estas coisas.

Ambas encararam boquiabertas o enorme salão, abarrotado de pilhas e pilhas de livros e pergaminhos antigos, colocados de maneira desordenada em todo o local.

-Ares podia ser um grande estrategista, mas era uma total negação quando se tratava de ser organizado com os documentos referentes ao Santuário. -o Cavaleiro de Áries apontou para a bagunça. - E tivemos tantas batalhas que não tivemos tempo de arrumar isso. Pode começar a organizar isso por ordem alfabética, data, de importância e jogar papéis corrompidos pelo tempo fora. Boa sorte!

Disse saindo da sala, rapidamente, sem olhar para trás e segurando a vontade rir ao imaginar o olhar desolado dela por debaixo da máscara.

-Espera aí!-ela agarra o manto e Mu para bruscamente, quase o enforcando com o ato. -EU VOU FICAR ANOS ARRUMANDO ISSO? SOU UMA GUERREIRA NÃO SUA SECRETÁRIA!

-Cof! Argh!-ele dá um puxão e livra o manto das mãos dela, voltando a respirar. Ele limpa a garganta e a encara com ar sério. -Espero que durante este tempo, avalie seu comportamento.

-Não fui eu que fiquei espionando os outros tomarem banho!

-Eu não estava te espionando! Eu também fui nadar! E você roubou minhas roupas!

-Você tocou em meus peitos!

-Foi sem querer! E você me bateu!-apontando para o rosto dela com o dedo indicador em riste.

-Você mereceu!-fazendo o mesmo gesto na direção do rosto do cavaleiro.

-Sua desmiolada!

-Tarado!

-A-ham!-Shina limpou a garganta, lembrando aos dois que estava ali.

Ambos recuperaram a pose, corados até as raízes dos cabelos, com o fato dela ter testemunhado tudo.

-Melhor começar seu serviço, Naru. -diz Shina, saindo em seguida. -À tarde iremos conversar mais.

Assim que Shina se afastou, sumindo no corredor, ouviram a risada dela divertida. Ambos se olharam de lado, envergonhados e furiosos.

-Destemperada...

-Ditador...

Fitaram-se e era possível perceber os cosmos alterados e em conflito. Os olhos pareciam flamejar e soltar faíscas, denunciando a tensão. Logo em seguida se deram as costas. Naru entrou na sala para iniciar seu trabalho.

-Alien hentai!

E Mu saiu pisando duro pelos corredores do templo.

-Maluca!

Em outro ponto da Décima Terceira Casa, precisamente na sala reservada para ser usada como escritório pelo atual Grande Mestre. E é sobre ele a nos referirmos agora. Mu estava sentado, expressão nada feliz em seu rosto, braços cruzados, sentado em uma poltrona olhando para um canto qualquer da sala.

Em termos mais populares, ele estava emburrado.

-Ora, ora... O que está havendo com você Mu?-o ariano desviou o olhar para quem chegava. Era Shaka. -Faltou ao treino que combinamos para esta manhã.

-Era hoje?-colocou a mão sobre a testa. -Desculpe meu amigo. Eu esqueci completamente!

-Tudo bem. Imagino que esteve ocupado com outros compromissos.-falou com um meio sorriso.

-Não nasci para ser o Grande Mestre. -suspirou. -Na primeira oportunidade passarei o elmo para alguém mais qualificado... Como o mestre Dohko!

-Ele não te passou o elmo?-ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Eu não deveria ter aceitado isso. Dohko é o mais qualificado! Tem mais experiência e sabedoria do que eu. Será que o Aiolos ainda aceitaria o cargo?

-Ele já não recusou? Você está se menosprezando, Mu. Se Dohko e Atena pediram que se tornasse o Grande Mestre, é porque confiam em você.-Shaka puxou uma cadeira e sentou a frente do amigo.-Mas é isso que te aborrece?

-Bem... Naru.

-Ah... -fez ar de entendido.

-Não vem com esse "Ah". -Mu o advertiu, e Shaka ignorou. -Eu segui o seu conselho.

-Que conselho?

-O de castigar Naru. -cruzando os braços novamente.

-Ah, é mesmo? E o que fez?

-Neste momento, está na antiga biblioteca arrumando as papeladas que Ares deixou quando foi mestre daqui.-contou.

-Aquela bagunça?

-Sim.

-Ela levará anos para arrumar aquilo de maneira decente!

-Eu sei. -sorriu. -É nestas horas que eu gosto de ser o Grande Mestre.

-Não foi bem o que imaginei como castigo a ela. -ficou pensativo.

-E pensou em que?

-Nada não. -riu balançando a mão. -Apenas uma idéia louca. Você não tem muita imaginação.

-EI!

-Bem, se ela está sendo castigada... Por que a expressão carregada?

-É que... Droga! Ela me tira do sério!-respondeu se ajeitando melhor na poltrona. -Ela não me respeita!

-Como? É o Grande Mestre! Todos te respeitam!-Mu fez uma cara de quem não acreditava. -Bem... Quase todos! Mas isso não vem ao caso! Não se adquire respeito com um título! É preciso conquistá-lo!

-Eu sei!

-Mostrar quem manda aqui!-Shaka diz exaltando-se.

-Concordo!

-O Santuário tem regras!

-Verdade.

-Se elas forem quebradas, o caos tomará conta daqui!

-É mesmo.

-E não queremos isso!

-Não queremos.

-Por isso vai até ela e imponha sua autoridade como Grande Mestre!-apontando para a saída.

-De jeito nenhum!

-Ora vamos Mu!

-Ela vai me tirar do sério de novo!

-Não é você que se gabava de ser a serenidade em pessoa?

-Mas...

-Está com medo dela?-Shaka o fitou, cruzando os braços.

-EU? COM MEDO DELA? DAQUELA DESTEMPERADA?

-Parece. -dando os ombros.

-Eu. -apontando o dedo para Shaka.-Eu vou te mostrar quem é o Grande Mestre aqui!

E saiu pela porta, fechando-a em seguida com um estrondo.

-Arianos... -Shaka suspirou e sorriu.-Tão nervosinhos.

Continua...


	5. Capítulo 5

A NEREIDA

Capitulo 5:

Os passos apressados, pisando duro devido a raiva despertada pelas provocações de Shaka, Mu caminha pelos corredores do Templo do Grande Mestre, até a Biblioteca do Santuário. Quando seus passos foram interrompidos por um grito feminino e o som de objetos caindo ruidosamente ao chão.

-NARU!

O ariano corre alcançando a porta da biblioteca e abrindo-a rapidamente, imaginando o pior. Talvez uma as velhas estantes tenham cedido e a idéia de que Naru pudesse estar presa embaixo dela, e ferida, revirou seu estômago. A preocupação era tanta que acabou esquecendo completamente de estava ali para ditar a Naru quem mandava no Santuário.

Mas o que ele encontrou foi uma amazona, erguendo como se fosse uma arma, uma bandeja de prata que ficava sobre uma das mesas, enfeitando-a, enquanto com cuidado tentava afastar uma pilha de manuscritos com o pé esquerdo. Ela estava sem a máscara, o rosto sujo pela poeira e com expressão que misturava cautela e um pouco de raiva.

-O que...o que está fazendo?-tomando a bandeja da mão dela.-Este prato tem mais de trezentos anos!

-Bandeja.-ela o corrigiu.

-Bandeja, prato...tudo igual!-meio alterado.-O que está fazendo?

-Eu puxei alguns pergaminhos do alto para separar o que está danificado do que ainda está inteiro, quando um rato saltou em cima de mim!-respondeu furiosa.-Tudo caiu em cima de mim. Aquela peste maldita!

-O grito...por isso gritou.

-Sim.

-Tem medo de ratos!-concluiu rindo.

-Não!-ela virou-se se defendendo. -Tenho é nojo!

-Admita.-falou colocando a bandeja sobre um móvel.-Tem medo de ratos.

-Não tenho. Esta coisa está comendo todo o acervo daq...-neste momento, ela olha para um canto e se agarra na manga da manta de Mu, apontando nervosa.-Ele tá ali!

Mu olhou para a criatura que Naru apontava tão nervosa. Quem visse pensaria que se tratava de alguma enorme ratazana, mas o que o cavaleiro viu foi um pequeno roedor branco, que farejava o ar curioso, talvez procurando comida. O cavaleiro tentou conter o riso, inutilmente.

-Do que está rindo?-ela indagou nervosa.

-Todo este escândalo por causa de um ratinho?

-Eu...-ela ficou corada.-Ora, pare de falar coisas sem sentido! Eu não tenho medo deste...desta coisa!

-Tá, eu não vou discutir isso com você mais.-ele ergueu as mãos como se pedisse trégua.-Vou pegar este rato e você volte ao trabalho, está bem?

-Está bem.-ela concordou cruzando os braços, e ficou inquieta ao ver que Mu a encarava.-O que foi?

Na verdade, ele havia sido pego admirando o rosto jovial de Naru, ficava muito bonita deixando de lado as "máscaras" que usava para se proteger, tanto a da amazona, quanto a de mulher durona. Esta última caiu por terra ao demonstrar que tinha medos como qualquer um, mesmo sendo medo de um ratinho.

-Nada...-ele murmurou, e depois disfarçou.-Acho que ele fugiu enquanto estávamos discutindo.

-Ah, não. Eu não vou ficar aqui com este rato a solta por este lugar!

-Francamente, Naru...

-Me mande encarar um exército de Espectros, mas não um rato!

-Eu não entendo mesmo este seu medo de ratos.-ele comentou, tirando alguns livros do lugar, procurando o roedor.

Naru ficou em silêncio, e o ariano olhou por sobre o ombro. Percebeu que o medo dela era algo mais profundo.

-Você sabe que...fui uma das órfãs que Mitsumasa Kido enviou para conseguir as armaduras e que deveria voltar para defender Saori...Atena.

-Sim, eu sei.

-A maioria não se lembra de como perderam seus pais, ou eram pequenos demais ou foram simplesmente abandonados. Alguns de nós, viu os pais morrerem e nada puderam fazer para impedir.

Neste momento, Mu lembrou-se de ter ouvido história semelhante sobre um dos cavaleiros de Bronze, Hyoga.

-Morávamos em um prédio antigo, construído antes da Segunda Guerra, minha mãe adotiva e eu.-ela começou a falar.-Em Fukui. Um dia houve um grande tremor de terra. Era uma região sempre abalada por tremores pequenos, estávamos acostumadas até. Mas aquele foi tão forte que quando percebi, o prédio havia desabado sobre nós duas.

Naru cruzou os braços tentando controlar o nervosismo, mas se sentindo bem em estar compartilhando com alguém aquele segredo.

-O socorro demorou mais do que esperava. Kanoko-san não se mexia mais. E eu estava presa e não conseguia me soltar. Lembro de ficar chamando por ela, e ela não se mexia. Eu...tinha só seis anos. Demoraram dois dias para nos achar...e haviam ratos que saíram de suas tocas por causa do tremor...ratos que andavam por meus cabelos, mordiscavam minha pele...eu, odeio ratos!

-Sinto muito.-Mu voltou a atenção na procura do ratinho.

-Tudo bem...-Naru fecha os olhos, sorrindo levemente. Talvez aquele cavaleiro não era tão irritante assim, como pensava. Mu demonstrava ser uma pessoa sensível e gentil, afinal. Sorriu ao voltar a falar com ele.-Sabe, podíamos recomeçar...

-Olha eu o achei!-Mu exibe diante do rosto de Naru o pequeno ratinho pego pela cauda.-Não foi tão...Hã...que cara é esta?

O grito de Naru ecoa pelo Santuário todo, assustando muitos guardas, incluindo Shaka que estava no escritório de Mu, usufruindo do chá que as servas haviam lhe oferecido.

-Nossa!-exclamou o virginiano, abrindo os olhos, espantado.-Será que Mu não está exagerando no papel de Patriarca?

Na biblioteca, um alarmado cavaleiro de ouro tenta apaziguar uma furiosa amazona de bronze. Sem sucesso.

-Você fez de propósito!-ela o acusava, apontando-lhe o dedo.-Não importa se é o Grande Mestre ou se serei trancada no Cabo Sunion esta noite pelo resto da minha vida, eu vou acabar com você!

-Eu queria que visse que o rato não era um monstro que você faz parecer.-com as mãos erguidas, sem graça, tentando mostrar que sentia muito.-Ele é até bonitinho!

-Seu...-Naru olha para os lados e pega o primeiro objeto, um livro enorme e antigo, e atira em Mu que desvia com muita facilidade.

-Aquela era a segunda Bíblia que Gutemberg fez!-espantado.-É uma raridade!

Ignorando o protesto dele, Naru procurava outra coisa para atirar em Mu, mesmo sabendo que era um gesto inútil, ela apenas queria descontar a sua raiva no rapaz. Pegou um busto antigo e o ergueu com as duas mãos, mas foi impedida pelo ariano que o segurou firmemente. Logo os dois disputavam a posse do busto.

-O busto do antigo Mestre Sage não!-ele avisou.-Tenha respeito pelos heróis do Santuário!

-Esta coisa servirá para alguma coisa que não seja juntar poeira!

Mu consegue soltar o busto das mãos de Naru e o recoloca em segurança na mesa, suspirando profundamente, e a tempo de evitar que ela o acertasse com um soco. O ariano segura o punho da amazona com uma das mãos e a outra retêm o outro braço feminino que se preparava para atingi-lo também. Neste impasse, medindo as forças, ele a puxa mantendo-a bem próxima a seu corpo, quando em um gesto rápido prendendo os braços de Naru atrás de seu corpo.

Ambos se fitaram ofegantes. No momento seguinte, Mu tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo ardente, algo que pegou a amazona de surpresa. Naru sentia-se entorpecida, era algo diferente para ela. Não se lembrava de quando esteve com alguém assim tão intimamente...na verdade, jamais estivera assim com um homem em sua vida.

Anos em uma ilha, apenas treinando dia e noite, se dedicando para conquistar a sua armadura a fizeram delegar sua condição feminina ao esquecimento. Até agora.

Aquele beijo a estava lembrando de que era ainda uma mulher.

Muito sensual, muito arriscado. A qualquer momento alguém poderia entrar por aquela porta e pegá-los naquela condição. Aquele cavaleiro irritante... Sabia como beijar uma mulher!

Quanto tempo passou desde que o beijo se iniciou. Eles não sabiam dizer, haviam perdido a noção de tempo. Apenas a simples necessidade de respirar os fez parar o beijo e se fitarem. Corados e espantados com o que haviam feito.

-Eu...-ele começou a falar, soltando as mãos da amazona.

Naru desviou o olhar, afastando-se do cavaleiro e pegando sua máscara que estava sob um móvel, saiu de lá rapidamente. Mu não moveu um músculo sequer para detê-la. Ainda tentava entender suas atitudes impulsivas nos últimos dias, em especial, a daquele momento.

Ele passa a mão nervoso pelos cabelos e suspirando senta em uma cadeira próxima.

-O que está havendo comigo afinal?- Sentado ali, avistou o curioso ratinho saindo do seu esconderijo, que parecia fitar o cavaleiro.-Será que você poderia me responder?

Fim da tarde.

-Mestre Mu! Mestre Mu!-Kiki bateu a porta do quarto de Mu, abrindo em seguida. O menino estava preocupado, pois ele nunca se deitava a esta hora.-O senhor está bem?

-Estou.-ele respondeu. Mu estava deitado na cama, usando suas roupas, olhando para o teto com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.- Por que pergunta?

-É que o senhor não apareceu para o almoço. Geralmente sou eu quem me atraso.-rindo sem graça.-Nem jantou. Achei que estava doente...

-Eu não estou doente, isso eu lhe garanto.-Mu levantou-se, ajeitando os cabelos com as mãos e os prendendo-os com uma tira de tecido.-Já vou comer alguma coisa e vamos treinar suas habilidades psicocinéticas, está bem?

-Tá.-o menino ficou fitando o mestre.

-O que foi?

-Não vai trocar de roupa, mestre Mu?

Mu se olhou no espelho. As roupas estavam limpas, apesar de amassadas por estar deitado. Não achou importante este detalhe.

-Não. Afinal, vamos treinar e logo estas roupas estarão em farrapos.-passou pelo menino, andando até a cozinha.-Desde quando se importa com estes detalhes, Kiki?

-Desde que uma garota está te esperando na cozinha, mestre Mu.-respondeu o garoto, com um sorriso de quem estava debochando do mestre.

-Quem?-parou na porta da cozinha, fitando Kiki como se não houvesse entendido sua explicação e virou-se rapidamente ao perceber mais alguém na cozinha.-N-Naru?

Ela estava de braços cruzados, usando a máscara que ocultava seu rosto e impedia Mu de vê-lo. Anotou mentalmente se poderia baixar um decreto fazendo as máscaras serem terminantemente proibidas.

-Eu não esperava te ver hoje.-disse o ariano, ajeitando a camisa amarrotada, e fuzilando Kiki com o olhar quando escutou sua risadinha.

-Eu vim pegar as chaves da Biblioteca.-ela respondeu.

-Hã?

-Meu "castigo".-ela frisou.-Cheguei na Biblioteca e me disseram que você a trancou e levou a chave.

-Ah, sim! As chaves...espera.-colocava as mãos nos bolsos, tentando se lembrar.-Onde eu as coloquei?

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha por detrás da máscara.

-Lembrei!-ele abriu a gaveta de talheres, pegando-a.-Aqui.

-A guardou junto com as colheres?

-Não achei que você iria voltar.

Ele lhe entregou as chaves e tocou seus dedos, e Naru tentou disfarçar o tanto que o toque a incomodou.

-Naru, sobre hoje mais cedo...

-Não precisa dizer nada.

-Eu estava em dúvida se veria você hoje. É que...eu não sou bom com isso e...-suspirou.-Eu geralmente não sou tão atrapalhado assim, mas quando você está perto...

-Por um momento hesitei em vir e...Está dizendo que eu sou culpada por suas atitudes?-ela colocou uma das mãos na cintura.

-É. É sim!-ele afirmou.-Eu sou...eu era uma pessoa centrada, controlada. Todos os meus gestos são seguros. Mas quando você está perto, eu ajo como um...um...

-Um bobo?-Kiki completou a frase.

Foi aí que os dois notaram que o menino acompanhava a discussão com muito interesse, sentado a mesa e comendo uma maçã.

-Você não tem o que fazer?-perguntou Mu ao menino.

-Tenho. Mas estou esperando que o senhor comece meu treino e...

-Dez voltas ao redor do Coliseu.-ordenou o cavaleiro de Áries.

-Mas!-Kiki engasgou.-O treinamento hoje não era físico!

-Doze voltas.

-Mestre Mu!

-Quinze voltas!-apontando para a saída.

Kiki engoliu em seco e saiu correndo da cozinha para cumprir o exercício antes que Mu dobrasse o número de voltas. Depois o rapaz fitou a amazona.

-Fico feliz que tenha aparecido. Não quero brigar mais com você.

-Tudo bem.-"Seja forte e aja com sensatez", disse a si mesma.

-Ainda preciso de companhia para a recepção.-ele sorriu ao falar.-Lembra? O jantar?

-O que você me intimou a ir? Eu nunca...nunca estive em uma recepção!-tentava evitar o encontro.

-É importante!-olhou para um relógio na parede.-Tem duas horas para se arrumar. Marin deve ter providenciado um vestido para você.

-Qual é a sua intenção afinal?

-Eu prometo que não vou tentar nada com você, Naru! É um jantar social, não um encontro! Sabe que Atena é Saori Kido, e que como tal tem responsabilidades com a Fundação.-ele explicava-lhe com calma.-Mas não podemos deixar Atena andar sem proteção. Neste momento, ela está sempre acompanhada por cavaleiros de Bronze e o cavaleiro de Escorpião está próximo a ela estes dias.

-Mas?

-Esta noite vamos substituí-los. Eu, você e o Cavaleiro de Virgem.-sorriu.-E ficaria estranho eu aparecer sem companhia. Já que Shaka será o acompanhante de Atena na recepção. Vamos busca-la em sua mansão logo mais.

-Então...é uma missão? Vamos proteger Atena, fingindo sermos convidados?-ela não parecia muito convencida.

-Sim. Nada, além disso! Dou minha palavra de Cavaleiro de Ouro!-fez um gesto solene.

-Está bem. Então vou me preparar.-Naru parecia mais segura.

-A máscara.-ele apontou para o rosto dela.

-O que tem?-estranhando.

-Não poderá usá-la lá. Chamaria muito a atenção.

-Tem razão.-ela tocou a máscara, saindo da casa.-Nos vemos em duas horas.

-Na entrada do Santuário. Vou...te esperar lá.

-Está bem.-E saiu.

Assim que se viu sozinho, Mu saiu correndo para o seu quarto. Onde estava o maldito smoking?

Continua...


	6. Capítulo 6

**A NEREIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 6  
**

Logo mais a noite.

Não foi o vestido que abalou Mu nas bases, embora ele não conseguisse desviar o olhar de Naru naquela roupa, quando ela saia da casa de Marin e caminhava na sua direção e de Shaka, trajados com smoking para a noite de gala.

A princípio, ele pensou que fosse a cor, um tom esverdeado, que lhe complementava com perfeição o cabelo castanho e a pele leitosa. Depois a viu andando e decidiu que eram as camadas de tecido, fielmente lhe acompanhando o movimento dos quadris.

Aquele não era um vestido que gritava "olhe para mim". Ah, não, ele sussurrava lascivamente para que verificassem o corpo no seu interior. Foi isso que lhe chamou a atenção.

— Um vestido e tanto, não?-Shaka comentou com um sorriso.

Mu piscou os olhos, desviando o olhar da amazona para fitar o amigo. O que diabos Shaka estava fazendo, prestando atenção no vestido de Naru?

— É...é bonito sim.

— Sem dúvida!

— Você não deveria estar com a senhorita Athena, Shaka?-perguntou o ariano, um pouco irritado com o jeito que o amigo direcionava seu olhar para a amazona.

— Tem razão! Vamos logo!

Indecisa, Naru parou diante dos dois cavaleiros, parecia constrangida.

— O que foi?

—Me sinto...desprotegida com esta roupa. Me sinto nua. Sei lá. -ela respondeu fazendo uma careta.

—É apenas por uma noite.-Shaka a tranqüilizou.-Agora vamos. Ah...você está linda! Ela não está linda, Mu?

—Sim...está sim.-ele respondeu, não conseguindo desviar o olhar dela.

A amazona ficou corada com o comentário, mas era o olhar do cavaleiro de Áries que a deixou mais desconcertada ainda, fazendo-a cruzar os braços instintivamente para cobrir o decote ousado que evidenciava a curva de seus seios.

— Vamos logo!-ela pediu.-Esse salto alto está me matando!

Tatsumi já os esperava com a limusine, conduzindo-os até a mansão na qual Saori Kido residia na Grécia enquanto não estava no Santuário. A jovem os aguardava quando chegaram e imediatamente se dirigiram até o local em que aquele jantar beneficente seria realizado.

Naru do lado de fora segurou o fôlego ao avistar a grandiosa residência de um dos homens mais ricos do mundo, um francês chamado Alain Mimoun, que desejava fazer parte da Fundação Graad. O tal jantar era uma desculpa para uma reunião de negócios entre Saori Kido, vários acionistas e empresários europeus. Um jantar beneficente, aonde cada convidado pagaria uma fortuna para participar, era apenas uma desculpa para que Minoun pudesse se tornar mais próximo a rica proprietária da Fundação.

Essa glamorosa residência ficava no prestigiado bairro de Kolonaki, concorrendo com as demais mansões em beleza e riqueza, e é dona de uma arquitetura espetacular que impressionou a amazona, enquanto era conduzida pelo braço por Mu.

— Esta casa parece ser bem maior que o Templo do Grande Mestre!-ela comentou, admirando a grandiosidade dos jardins.

— Está dizendo uma heresia.-comentou Mu com ar sério e em seguida ele sorriu.-É só um pouco menor que o Templo.

Foram recepcionados por uma estonteante loira, usando trajes muito curtos de serviçal. Naru ficou imaginando que tipo de homem fazia sua empregada vestir-se como uma Gótica Lolita? Logo eles notaram que o salão principal da casa estava cheio de convidados e todos eram servidos por lindas mulheres das mais variadas nacionalidades e etnias, usando a mesma indumentária da loira que os guiavam e apontava para a festa.

A loira fez um gesto e uma jovem de pele bronzeada e cabelos negros e curtos aproximou-se com uma bandeja de prata com taças de vinho.

—Por favor, sirvam-se!-ela pediu, fazendo uma leve mesura.

—Obrigado.-Shaka estendeu a mão num gesto educado de negativa.-Mas, eu não bebo. Preferia água com gás, por favor.

Mu também recusou, mas Naru e Saori se serviram.

—É delicioso!-exclamou Naru.-Deveriam provar!

—É contra a minha ideologia tomar qualquer bebida alcoólica, senhorita Naru.-explicou Shaka.

—Eu não gosto de beber.-explicou Mu.

As duas mulheres se entreolharam incertas sobre o que fazer, então a loira lançou um olhar para uma mulher vestida como uma gueixa que orientava as demais servas. Ela fez um gesto de concordância com a cabeça e a serva com a bandeja se retirou.

—Irei providenciar sua bebida, senhor. Fiquem a vontade.

Naru ficou observando aquela mulher, mas ela se misturou aos outros convidados. Teve a nítida impressão que a conhecia de algum lugar, mas balançou a cabeça dizendo a si mesma que estava imaginando coisas. Voltou sua atenção para a arquitetura da mansão, admirando-a.

O seu teto alto deixava os ambientes amplos, bem arejados e bem iluminados. A decoração contemporânea contava com muitos objetos de arte e de luxo. O anfitrião deixava transparecer o seu apego aos bens materiais com aquelas coleções, o que a amazona achava exagerada. Mas uma coisa ela tinha que admitir, o francês tinha um belíssimo gosto com os jardins que cercavam a casa, e eram vistos através de suas imensas paredes de vidro.

— Nunca vou me acostumar com isso.-murmurou Mu, atraindo a atenção de sua acompanhante.

— Como?

— O senhor Mimoun é muito extravagante para o meu gosto!-disse apontando com o olhar para o milionário que se aproximava.

Extravagância era pouca para descrever aquele homem de cabelos ruivos rebeldes, faces coradas e brilhantes olhos esverdeados que descia pela escada em forma de caracol no fundo do salão principal, que ligava ao andar de cima. Seu terno em um escandaloso tom de lilás o destacava em meio a todos os convidados com seus vestidos e smokings sociais.

— Pelos deuses.-suspirou Shaka se aproximando, tendo Saori Kido ao seu lado.-Aquele bufão é o nosso anfitrião?

— Sim.-respondeu Saori com o rosto sereno.-Desde que conheci, Alain sempre se vestiu de modo...peculiar.

— Meus amigos!-saudou falando em grego com perfeição, cumprimentando a todos enquanto se dirigia a deusa e seu acompanhante..-Que alegria tê-los em minha humilde residência de verão.

Quando finalmente ficou frente a frente a deusa, pegou sua mão e a direcionou aos lábios depositando um beijo nesta.

— Ah...minha bela, bela, belíssima amiga Saori Kido! Quel plaisir d'avoir sa dans ma Maison!

—Encantada, Alain.-Saori solta a mão discretamente, para fazer as apresentações.

— Ah, sejam bem vindos. Sintam-se em casa meus amigos! E tentem não ficarem entediados com as conversas sobre negócios!-falou Alain se afastando para cumprimentar uma senhora que acabava de chegar.-Madame Stamos! Que prazer!

— Que figura!-exclamou Naru, achando-o engraçado, dando um riso discreto.-Não está muito exagerado para um simples jantar beneficente?

— Em geral, Alain Minoun sempre exagera em suas recepções.-comentou Saori.- Não precisam ficar a noite toda grudados em mim. Podem tentar se divertir um pouco.

— Mesmo que quiséssemos, não seria prudente.-aconselhou Shaka com ar sério.-Estarei ao seu lado o tempo todo, minha deusa.

— Algo o incomoda, Shaka?-Mú percebeu o quanto o cavaleiro de Virgem se mostrava tenso de uma hora para outra.

— Talvez...-Shaka voltou seu olhar para o anfitrião.-Apenas, fiquem atentos.

Shaka acompanhou Saori até um grupo de pessoas, ambos fingindo interesse nas conversas fúteis deles, deixando Mu e Naru afastados.

— Então?-ela perguntou sem graça.

— Então, o que?

— Por que acha que Shaka olhou tão desconfiado para aquele francês bufão?

— Não sei. Eu mesmo não senti nada em relação a ele. Mas Shaka, raramente comete erros.

Neste instante, Alain apareceu diante deles de modo espalhafatoso.

— Parecem tão entediados, meus amigos. Non, non, non...meus convidados não podem ficar assim! Iria me desmoralizar! Venham!

Alain estala os dedos e uma jovem serviçal aparece, com uma bandeja cheia de taças de vinho. Alain pega uma delas e entrega a Mú.

— O-obrigado, mas eu não bebo nada alcoólico e...-o cavaleiro de Áries tenta recusar, mas o milionário praticamente o obriga a segurar a taça.

— Por favor! É da minha safra particular! Prove, enquanto roubo a companhia de sua bela dama para uma dança!

Sem esperar por uma resposta de Naru, Alain a puxa para o centro da sala principal aonde uma pista de dança fora improvisada, fazendo um sinal para que uma orquestra contratada começasse a tocar.

Mu observou os dois deslizando pelo salão, disfarçando uma pontada de ciúmes que o incomodava naquele momento. Do outro lado o casal era alvo do olhar gélido da misteriosa gueixa.

O homem notara que era observado pela japonesa e sorriu. Parando de dançar e beijando a mão de Naru em seguida.

— Adoraria continuar a dançar com tão bela dama, mas...meus convidados me aguardam para o jantar.-ele suspirou.-Preferia a sua companhia, senhorita a dos meus enfadonhos amigos para uma tediosa reunião de negócios após a refeição.

— Teremos outras oportunidades, senhor Minoun.

— Por favor, me chame de Alain...senhorita...?

— Me chame de Naru.-ela completou com um sorriso.

— Ainda hei de descobrir o que tanto as orientais me fascinam.-ele comentou com um sorriso, deixando-a em seguida no meio do salão e se dirigindo a gueixa.

A amazona notou que ela lhe disse algo em tom furioso. Ciúmes com certeza, imaginara a amazona de golfinho. Mas o rosto tão jovial e sorridente de Alain tornou-se sombrio e ele em uma expressão irritadiça agarrou o cotovelo da gueixa com força, fazendo-a se retirar para outra sala.

Poucos pareciam ter notado a cena, e educadamente ignoraram imaginando se apenas uma discussão de casal. As pessoas mais próximas a Alain Minoun comentavam que a atual namorada dele era muito possessiva.

Então, alguém tomou-lhe a mão, virando o rosto viu Mu. O contato ressoando por todo o seu corpo, fazendo o seu sangue vibrar. O ariano sentiu o ligeiro tremer das pontas dos dedos de Naru um segundo antes que ela tentasse recuar, mas, com um movimento brusco, ele a puxou para si.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram de surpresa, e ela arfou de indignação.

— O que acha que está fazendo?

— Retomando a dança. — ele res pondeu, ajeitando o corpo relutante de Naru na tradicional po sição de dançar a valsa que havia sido iniciada pela orquestra. — Visto que seu parceiro a abandonou, acho que vai ter que se contentar comigo. Afinal, temos que nos misturar.

A mão pousada nas suas costas parecia queimar através do tecido fino, marcando a pele por baixo dele. Ao seu redor, outros casais começavam a acompanhar a melodia tocada pela pequena orquestra, atraindo olhares curiosos sobre eles, pois ambos apenas estavam parados em meio a pista, se fitando.

Fechando os olhos, ela concentrou-se na música, permitin do que o ritmo fluísse por seus membros, chegando aos pas sos de dança.

— Não é tão difícil, é?

— Não sabia que o Grande Mestre sabia dançar.

— Comecei a ter aula há uns três anos. Como acompanhamos a senhorita Saori em vários eventos, como guarda-costas disfarçados, foi necessário. Dançar não é o problema, até o Máscara da Morte conseguiu aprender.

Ela o fitou em silêncio por um instante, admirando aquele sorriso.

— O que você quer de mim, Mu de Áries?

— Acho que estou me apaixonando por você, Naru de Delphim.

—Acho que não devia ter tomado aquele vinho.

—Acha que tenho segundas intenções? Não sente nada por mim?

— Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sinto.-ela baixou o olhar.-Sabe o que acontece com a maioria das amazonas que cedessem a este sentimento?

— Abandonam a vida de guerreira.-respondeu Mu.-É isso que teme?

Naru ergue o olhar, dizendo com firmeza:

—Batalhei muito para me tornar uma amazona de Athena. Ganhei a inimizade de uma pessoa que era como uma irmã para mim, pela posse da minha armadura. Gosto de ser o que sou. Não quero perder isso.

—Nem pediria que o fizesse. Pois eu sei exatamente os sacrifícios que fiz por ser um cavaleiro de Atena, Naru. Por isso eu lhe digo, não precisaria abandonar o seu posto de amazona se...

—Se amar um cavaleiro?

—Isso mesmo...-um fitou aqueles lábios tão sedutores, e foi aproximando os seus para provar novamente o gosto daquela boca que tanto o fascinava.

Suas intenções foram por água abaixo. Uma sineta anunciava o início do jantar e a orquestra parava de tocar. Os casais começavam a se dirigir ao salão de jantar, deixando-os para trás.

—Vamos. Temos que ficar juntos a Atena.-disse Naru, caminhando na frente.

—Vamos.-Mu suspirou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

Ele iria dobrar aquela teimosia, pensava determinado. E num gesto impensado, pegou uma taça de vinho que era levada ao salão por uma das jovens serviçais de Alain e sorveu o seu conteúdo em um único gole, caminhando para o salão de jantar em seguida.

Com isso, não notara que a serva esboçava um sorriso sardônico de satisfação, falando com a loira que havia recepcionado a ele e seus amigos.

—O Cavaleiro de Áries se serviu do vinho do mestre.

—Excelente! O mestre ficará muito feliz!

O restante da noite transcorrera sem problemas. Negócios importantes foram fechados naquela noite e finalmente, um pouco depois da meia noite, Saori Kido se despedia de seu anfitrião e ia embora acompanhada por seus cavaleiros.

Assim que o último convidado havia partido, Alain fechou as portas e voltou para o salão principal, aonde a orquestra já havia se retirado. Bem no centro, as sete serviçais estava ajoelhadas, seus olhares voltados para o chão.

—E então?-ele perguntou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

—Athena e seu cavaleiro de Virgem não provaram o vinho, meu senhor.-disse a loira com um leve estremecimento em sua voz.-Por favor, perdoe-me por ter falhado!

—Mas!-uma outra jovem, de cabelos curtos e esverdeados falou, em defesa da amiga.-O Cavaleiro de Áries bebeu seu vinho, meu senhor!

—O mestre do Santuário? Isso é bom.-comentou Alain sorrindo.-Não foi uma noite perdida.

—A jovem que o acompanhava também, meu senhor.-disse a morena, sem se atrever a levantar o olhar.

—Ela não me interessa muito.-respondeu Alain com ar de desdém.-Só devemos nos assegurar que ela venha a nós em segurança, afinal...eu prometi a Nadeshiko que a traria.

Neste momento, uma bela mulher de pele alva, longos e lisos cabelos negros que ultrapassavam seus quadris chegou ao salão. Ela era japonesa, usava um quimono branco com bordados em fio de ouro, olhos frios fitavam as serviçais antes de mirar o jovem milionário.

—Você me prometeu que a traria de volta para mim, querido. É o pagamento por eu ter te libertado!

Alain se aproxima da mulher, beijando sua mão.

—Eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas, minha querida. Eu costumo ser muito generoso com quem me faz o bem.

—Mas, você tem um trabalho a fazer antes, meu querido. Esqueceu?-a japonesa recolhe a mão, cruzando os braços sobre o corpo.-Como pretende fazer isso?

Alain a abraça por trás, beijando seu pescoço.

—Eu não irei sujar minhas mãos com o sangue de Athena, querida. Outro fará isso por mim. E antes do que você imagina, você terá sua vingança, eu cumprirei as ordens que me foram dadas para punir Athena.-ele a vira forçando-a a fitá-lo.- e sua linda filha estará novamente com você. E seremos uma linda família feliz!

Continua...

Nota: Voltei...u.ú

**O**


	7. Capítulo 7

**A Nereida**

**Capítulo 7**

**Betado por Annely.**

Amanheceu no Santuário.

Mu suspira, olhando pela janela do quarto, aonde passou boa parte da noite em claro, sentia uma ansiedade que não sabia explicar desde que voltara do jantar. Os sons da vida no Santuário começaram a causar um estranho incômodo no Cavaleiro que se afastou da janela com brusquidão.

-Será que não podem fazer menos barulho?

Suspirou, achando que estava se estressando por pouca coisa, afinal, havia enfrentado tantas coisas em sua vida que fariam pessoas normais cederem a depressão ou a ira, mas nunca deixou que esses sentimentos negativos o dominassem.

Entrou na cozinha e estancou ao ver a bagunça generalizada que tomava conta do lugar. Ali estavam Aldebaran de Touro e seu aprendiz Kiki tentando fazer algo comestível.

-Bom dia, Mu.-disse o cavaleiro acenando com a colher e espalhando massa pelo chão.

-Bom dia, mestre Mu.-o pequeno tentava carregar várias maçãs ao mesmo tempo, derrubando praticamente todas pelo recinto.

-O que estão fazendo?-Áries perguntou, tentando se controlar.

-Hoje é Sábado.-respondeu Aldebaran como se fosse algo normal.-Eu disse que ia ensinar Kiki a fazer minhas panquecas doces.

Mú olhou para a bagunça, uma veia começou a pulsar em sua testa.

-OLHA ESSA BAGUNÇA!

Os dois olharam sem entender para o ariano.

-Aqui não é um acampamento de férias, nem a casa da mãe Joana para causarem toda essa anarquia! É A MINHA CASA!

-Calma amigo! Você nunca se zangou com uma baguncinha. Eu sempre limpei o que sujava.

Mu colocou a mão na testa, sentindo a cabeça doer de repente. Nunca havia sentindo uma dor tão incomoda como aquela, chegava a queimar, a arder seus olhos.

-Mestre Mu, o senhor está bem?

Kiki estende a mão para tocar o braço de seu mestre, mas é repelido por um tapa de Mu que o olhava com muita raiva. O pequeno se afastou assustado tanto pelo gesto do mestre quanto por seu olhar. Aldebaran que nunca antes havia visto Mu agir com violência desnecessária com seu aprendiz se coloca entre os dois.

-Hei, Mu. Não é motivo para tanto!

Como se acordasse de um transe, Mú olhou para o amigo e em seguida para o aluno. Sentiu um nó no estomago e vergonha por seu ato.

-D-desculpe. Eu não sei o que houve comigo...eu...Me desculpe, Kiki.

Mu se apressa em sair para fora da cozinha pegando o caminho para o Salão do Grande Mestre pelas escadarias das Doze Casas, perguntando-se a si mesmo o que estava acontecendo.

-Senhor Aldebaran?-a voz de Kiki chamou a atenção do cavaleiro de Touro.-O que está havendo com o mestre Mu?

-Acho que está só cansado, Kiki.

Logo Mu de Áries havia chegado ao Salão do Grande Mestre para desempenhar as funções que achava enfadonhas demais. Ainda não se achava a altura do cargo considerado o mais importante daquele solo sagrado, por isso procurou refúgio das cobranças dos seus auxiliares sobre as contas do Santuário na Biblioteca.

Para a sua surpresa a encontrou ali, trabalhando, no alto de um banco, recolocando alguns pergaminhos em uma estante e usando aquela máscara que já estava irritando o cavaleiro de Áries pela sua impertinência em esconder o rosto de Naru.

Ela parece ter sentindo sua presença, virando rapidamente para vê-lo e quase perdendo o equilíbrio com os enormes rolos em seus braços. Parecia certo que ela cairia, mas Mu foi mais rápido e com apenas um braço a segurou impedindo sua queda.

-Está tudo bem?-ele perguntou com os lábios bem próximos da orelha da amazona que sentiu calores percorrerem todo o seu corpo.

-Estou!-Naru voltou rapidamente ao normal, aliás, Mu nunca viu alguém se mover tão rápido quanto ela em se afastar de sua presença.-Eu estou terminando.

-Eu...estou vendo.-Mu olhou ao redor.-Ficou aqui a noite toda?

-Eu, perdi o sono. Estava quente demais e estou ansiosa demais então, vim para cá terminar meu serviço.

Mu não soube o que falar, apenas fitando a amazona. Estava com as palavras dela em sua mente desde ontem, em que ela jamais largaria sua armadura para se envolver com um cavaleiro, e ainda não havia aceitado isso.

-Ela fez um excelente trabalho, não concorda meu amigo?-Shaka dizia, chegando de repente por trás de Mu, assustando aos dois.

-De onde você saiu?-perguntou Mu, quase gritando.

-Da Casa de Virgem.-respondeu serenamente o cavaleiro de ouro.-Naru desempenhou seu trabalho com maestria. Isso merecia um prêmio, não concorda Grande Mestre?

-Desde quando me chama assim?-murmurou desconfiado.

-Eu não preciso ser premiada.-diz Naru sentindo-se acuada na presença dos dois cavaleiros.-Só queria que meu castigo acabasse logo.

-Bem, uma recompensa você merecia por colocar em ordem grande parte deste lugar.-disse o ariano.

-Já disse que não precisa. Bem, posso sair? Passei a noite aqui e estou cansada.

Mu acenou positivamente com a cabeça e a amazona saiu rapidamente, o cavaleiro de Áries coloca a mão no queixo pensativo.

-E então?-insistiu Shaka.

-Então o que?

-Você voltou muito calado do jantar de ontem. Algo aconteceu?

-Não, não aconteceu nada.-disse em um tom levemente alterado que fez Shaka estranhar.-Porque algo teria acontecido?

-Calma meu amigo. Não quis ser indiscreto.-Shaka toca no ombro de Mu e retira a mão rapidamente sentindo algo estranho.

-O problema é que você está sendo indiscreto, Shaka de Virgem.-Mu o empurra para ter passagem para fora da Biblioteca, e até mesmo o ariano estranhou o modo alterado como que vem se comportando desde que amanheceu.

Shaka ergue uma sobrancelha, desconfiado. Apurando seus sentidos sente que algo muito estranho está ocorrendo com Mu. Tentou sentir a aura de seu cosmo, mas era como se uma força o impedisse.

-Hmmm...

Em Rodório.

Em uma taverna, frequentada em sua maioria não apenas por moradores locais depois de um longo dia de trabalho, mas por soldados e cavaleiros há décadas. O proprietário se gaba de ser a terceira geração a cuidar do bar, e cuidava de colocar uma caixa de garrafas vazias no fundo quando uma carroça se aproxima.

-Sua encomenda, senhor Kostas.-uma voz feminina se anuncia.

O gorducho proprietário coça a cabeça, em seus ralos cabelos e observa a garota que trazia sua encomenda. Estranha o fato dela estar ocultando o corpo numa capa de viagem, nunca havia visto aquela jovem antes.

-Hã...cadê o Lukas? Ele sempre me traz o vinho do vinhedo de seus patrões.

-Meu primo Lukas está resfriado, senhor Kostas. Eu vim ajudar com as entregas.-ela responde com um sorriso amigável.

-Ah, então tudo bem.-ele retira a lona que cobria as garrafas de vinhos colocadas em caixotes de madeira.-Está tudo aqui?

-Sim, senhor Kostas.-ela sorri de modo misterioso.-Meu senhor espera que seus clientes aproveitem bem de seu delicioso vinho.

Logo mais ao entardecer, Mu ainda sente algo inquietante, a dor de cabeça ainda insiste em perturbá-lo. Kiki percebendo que o mestre ainda estava de algum modo aborrecido preferiu não incomodá-lo, ficando na casa de Touro. O cavaleiro de Áries tocou seu próprio rosto e o sentir quente, estaria ficando com febre agora?

-Acho que sei o motivo da minha febre.-disse em voz alta, olhando na direção das cabanas velhas que serviam de moradia às amazonas.

Logo chegou a vila das amazonas e foi até sua residência batendo a porta. Logo Naru apareceu e parecia surpresa em seu tom de voz ao vê-lo ali.

-Mu?

-Posso entrar, Naru?

Ela parecia incerta, mas sabia que não haveria tanto perigo assim e se afastou da porta para permitir que ele entrasse, fechando a porta em seguida.

-O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Preciso falar com você.

-Sobre o que?

-Por que ainda usa esta máscara?-ele fez um gesto apontando para o próprio rosto.-Atena não aboliu essas coisas?

Nesse momento ela sentiu que havia algo de errado no comportamento do cavaleiro, mas não sabia o que era.

-Andou bebendo?

-Eu não bebo.-o ariano foi se aproximando da amazona.-Queria embriagar-me em você.

-Que?-ele a pressiono contra a parede, retirando sua máscara.

-Assim é melhor.

-Pare agora, seu pervertido!

Por que não tinha forças para repeli-lo? Era como se seu corpo ansiasse por seu toque ao mesmo tempo sua mente ordenava que resistisse. E tinha algo mais. O rosto de Mú estava mudado, algo nele a assustava.

-Vamos, Naru. Não venha bancar a difícil comigo. Eu sei que me tenta se negar, se esconder em sua armadura, nesta máscara.-ele a joga longe.

-O que há com você? Pensei que fosse uma pessoa equilibrada!

-Estou cansado de ser equilibrado. Quero ser eu mesmo, fazer o que desejo.

Naru tentou se soltar, escapar, mas ele segurou seus braços e a pressionou contra seu próprio corpo. Mas não a agrediu. Abaixou a cabeça até que os lábios ficassem a um milímetro de distância dos dela.

E então a beijou.

Queria puni-la por sua impertinência, seu total desprezo pela autoridade dele. Naru precisava aprender que ele estava no comando do Santuário, parar de tratá-lo como desrespeito, ceder aos seus desejos.

Luxúria não fazia parte de suas ações. Estava apenas afirmando seu domínio quando obrigou a boca a se abrir sob a dele, quando sua língua tocou a dela, quando virou a cabeça para ter melhor acesso aos lábios.

Após longos minutos, Mu soltou Naru tão subitamente que ela perdeu o equilíbrio e deu um passo para trás. O rosto estava afogueado e ele viu confusão nos olhos verdes. Ela ergueu a mão e deu um sonoro tapa no rosto do cavaleiro, que recuou alguns passos surpreso.

-Saia da minha casa!-ordenou com os olhos dardejantes de raiva.

Mu deu um meio sorriso, e saiu da casa sem olhar para trás. Naru fechou a porta rapidamente, sentindo que seu coração descontrolado.

Do lado de fora, o cavaleiro caminhou para longe da vila das amazona, sentiu um súbito mal estar se apoiando numa árvore. Colocou uma das mãos sobre o rosto, sentiu que o chão escapava aos seus pés.

-O que está havendo comigo, Atena?

Foi quando ouviu uma suave risada logo atrás de si, e quando virou-se teve um leve vislumbre da presença de uma jovem de longos cabelos loiros e sorriso sardônico no rosto. Aonde a conhecia? Assim que a reconheceu da residência de Minoun, tombou ao chão sem sentidos.

Naru estava furiosa com o jeito que Mu havia se comportado. Como havia lhe tratado. Não parecia ser ele, parecia ser outra pessoa. O beijo tinha sido pura sensação, um calor que gelara sua mente e aquecera seu corpo.

-Não! Não há lugar para romances!-dizia a si mesma, mas tocou os próprios lábios com as pontas dos dedos.-Oh, Céus...será que estou apaixonada por aquele alien pervertido?

-Naru...

A voz de uma mulher a chamava, imaginou que pudesse ser uma das outras garotas da vila e abriu a porta nem se preocupando em usar a máscara, pois estava entre companheiras. Mas não havia ninguém ali.

-Naru...aqui...

Saiu da casa procurando por que a chamava, foi quando viu uma pessoa que ocultava seu rosto com uma capa acenando para ela. Quando deu alguns passos na direção dela, a figura saltou, subindo pelas pedras, para longe dela.

-Espera!

A amazona de Delphin saltou atrás da misteriosa figura, estranhamente atraída por ela. A pessoa ria e corria a grande velocidade a sua frente, mas a amazona conseguia acompanhar seu ritmo. Quando finalmente alcançaram uma pequena mata, bem em seu interior, a misteriosa pessoa parou.

Naru parou a poucos metros dela, ofegante pelo esforço de tentar alcançá-la, olhando desconfiada. Depois chamou a si mesma de burra por ter esquecido sua armadura na cabana. E se fosse um inimigo?

-Acalme-se, minha criança.

A figura retira o capuz e Naru imediatamente a reconhece. A tinha visto no jantar da noite anterior na residência de Allain Minoun. Era a namorada dele. Os longos cabelos escuros balançando ao sabor do vento, os últimos raios do sol daquele entardecer iluminando o rosto alvo e o sorriso naqueles lábios carmesim.

-Quem é você?

-Minha querida.-ela estendeu a mão para a amazona.

Naru naquele mesmo instante sentiu seu corpo trêmulo, tomado por uma estranha tontura.

-Bebeu o vinho, não é?

A mulher perguntou com um sorriso, se aproximando de Naru que rendida caiu de joelhos. A mulher se abaixa, envolvendo a amazona em seus braços, afagando seus cabelos. Naru não conseguia se mexer, sentia o torpor a dominando.

-Não tenha medo, minha filhinha. Mamãe está aqui.

Naru fecha os olhos, se entregando a escuridão.

Horas mais tarde, no ponto mais alto do Santuário, defronte a Estátua de Atena.

Uma mulher de longos cabelos lilases observava o Santuário do ponto aonde se encontrava, mantinha um olhar preocupado. Virou-se ao escutar passos que se aproximavam devagar, sorriu ao ver quem era.

-Seiya.

-Não está tarde?

-Um pouco. O que veio fazer aqui?-ela voltou a observar o Santuário.

-Eu te conheço, Saori. Me disseram que mal tocou em seu jantar. Algo a preocupa.

Saori sorriu, dificilmente conseguia esconder algo de seus amigos, suspirou antes de falar:

-Esta manhã senti uma inquietação no cosmo.-Seiya a olhou preocupado.

-Como assim?

-É como se um inimigo estive a espreita, nos observando. É a sensação de que uma nova batalha se aproxima.-o olhar da deusa era de pura preocupação nesse momento.

-Não se preocupe, Saori. Seja quem for, cuidaremos dele.

Saori volta seu olhar para o cavaleiro de Pégasus e sorri. Ele sempre conseguia contagiá-la com sua empolgação e sua determinação. Foi quando sentiu a presença de um cosmo poderoso direcionada a ela, virou-se assustada a tempo de ver Seiya saltar e protegê-la com seu corpo do ataque.

-SEIYA!

Ela viu com horror o cavaleiro tombar, as costas chamuscadas devido ao ataque que recebera. Imediatamente ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, amparando-o, dando Graças aos Céus por ele ainda respirar. Então, passos metálicos indicavam que o autor do ataque se aproximava, saindo das sombras aos quais o mantinham incógnito.

Pela parca luminosidade da luz, Atena observa seu agressor e surpreende-se com o que vê, ele ergue a mão para atacar novamente, reunindo uma considerável energia na palma de sua mão e lança.

-OHM!

Com a força de seu cosmo, ele repele o ataque. A velocidade com o que o cavaleiro reagiu faz com que seus cabelos loiros se agitem no ar, impulsionados pelo cosmos que utilizou para proteger sua deusa.

-Shaka!

-Afaste-se Atena, eu cuidarei dele.-diz o cavaleiro da casa de Virgem abrindo os olhos e fitando o inimigo.

-Shaka, ele é...

-Eu sei, Atena.-havia tristeza no tom de voz do cavaleiro.-Saia das sombras e me diga por quê?

O oponente dá alguns passos, revelando sua identidade, com um sorriso cruel nos lábios.

-Por que, ataca Atena! Me diga, Mu de Áries!

Shaka ordena com um tom de voz mais nervoso, fitando o rosto do inimigo. Mas ao invés das íris esverdeadas e gentis, o homem a sua frente possuía olhos rubros, desprovidos de compaixão, sem vida.

Mu de Áries sorri mais uma vez e ataca.

Continua...

Nota: Agora a coisa ficou séria! XD


	8. Capítulo 8

**A Nereida**

**Capítulo 8**

Em outro lugar.

Ela acordava de um sono perturbador. Nele via sua mãe, mas não o seu rosto. Ela lhe entregava nas mãos de pessoas que diziam que a levariam para um lugar seguro, que não era bom ficar com sua mãe, que ela estava doente demais para cuidar de si mesmo, ainda mais de uma criança.

Ouviu sua mãe gritar, se debater enquanto homens de uniforme a seguravam e uma mulher de meia idade a levava pela mão, a garotinha apertou a boneca que segurava contra o peito, os gritos e o choro de sua mãe pareciam cortar a sua alma.

Tentou se soltar da mulher, mas ela a colocou em um carro. A boneca de cabelos encaracolados, castanhos e vestido amarelo caiu no chão, ficando perdida para sempre para trás, enquanto era levada ao orfanato e sua mãe a um lugar incerto.

Foram meses esperando sua mãe, esperando que a buscasse junto com a sua boneca perdida. Mas ela não veio. Mas uma outra mulher, que trabalhava no orfanato, a adotou. A levou para um lugar que chamou de lar, a amou como mãe, até a fatalidade e a fúria da natureza a tirou desse mundo, deixando a menina sozinha novamente.

Hoje, a menina não existia mais. Hoje era uma mulher.

Acordou com dificuldades, sentia a cabeça pesada, o corpo todo dolorido como se estivesse com um resfriado muito forte. Mas sentiu os lençóis perfumados e a maciez do colchão. Havia perfume no ar. Eram flores?

-Ah, acordou minha querida?

Naru abriu os olhos assustada ao ouvir aquela voz feminina, sentando-se de uma vez só na cama. Diante dela estava a mesma mulher de cabelos escuros que havia visto nas proximidades do Santuário.

-Quem é você?-perguntou em um tom ofensivo, havia algo no ar que ela não sabia dizer o que era, mas sentia que estava em um ambiente inseguro.

-Naru, sou eu. Sua mãe.

Ela deu um sorriso tão sincero, tão...maternal, que Naru sentiu suas defesas minarem um instante. Não podia ser sua mãe, podia? Levou a mão ao lado de seu corpo e tocou um objeto feito de pano, quando olhou reconheceu a boneca de cabelos castanhos encaracolados, usava o mesmo vestido amarelo daquele dia. A amazona a pegou, reconhecendo ser a mesma ao ver suas iniciais escrita com caneta na mão da boneca.

-N-Não pode ser...-murmurou.

-Mas é a Sissi, querida.-disse a mulher sentando ao seu lado da cama, ajeitando uma mecha de cabelos de Naru que estava em seu rosto.-Eu a guardei quando você a perdeu naquele dia.

-Você...você...não pode ser...-a amazona lutava com as lágrimas que queriam brotar.

-Sei que está confusa, mas eu sou Shimizu Nadeshiko, sua mãe.-ela sorriu terna, depois baixou o olhar.-Lembra de seu nome? Shimizu Naru? Deve me odiar por ter permitido que o Serviço Social a levasse, mas eu estava muito doente para cuidar de você. Sua mãe era muito fraca e se permitiu que o vício me dominasse.

As imagens da mãe entregue ao vício na sala vieram a sua mente, passou fome pois todo o dinheiro que ela ganhava era para seu vício. Naru balançou a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos. Como não havia se lembrado disso antes? O sonho de agora era uma lembrança reprimida? Haviam dito que sua mãe a abandonara e nunca mais havia voltado.

-Mas me internaram e disseram que se eu me curasse, e provasse ser capaz, poderia ter você de volta. E eu fiz a minha parte, Naru.-ela continuou falando.-Mas quando fui te buscar no orfanato, me disseram que você tinha uma nova mãe.

Naru apenas olhava para a mulher de lado, atenta aos seus gestos, pronta para fugir no momento em que sentisse as forças voltarem ao seu corpo.

-Eles mentiram para mim!-a mulher cerrou os punhos, furiosa.-Eu a procurei e não a encontrei, minha querida.

Nadeshiko a abraça forte.

-Então quando tive uma pista de onde estava, eu fui atrás de você aqui na Grécia. Você era tão pequena e mesmo assim Mitsumasa Kido a enviou para se tornar uma amazona, para servir Atena e lutar ao seu lado durante uma guerra contra seus cavaleiros de ouro. Ele sabia que poderia morrer e não se importou. Aquele maldito! Se eles não a tivesse buscado no orfanato, depois que sua mãe adotiva morreu, eu a teria. Seriamos uma família!

-E-espera um pouco!-Naru a afasta gentilmente.-Como soube dessas coisas?

-Seu novo pai me contou.

Ela sorriu e Naru viu parado na porta um homem usando um elegante terno, segurando uma taça de ouro com vinho em sua mão. Ele sorriu para Naru e ela o reconheceu da noite do jantar.

-Allain Minoun?

-Não.-ele bebe o vinho e depois a observa, seu corpo ficou envolvido por um cosmo poderoso, como Naru raramente havia visto em sua vida. O cosmo de um deus.-Eu sou Dionísio.

-O deus do vinho?

Naru se afasta da cama em um pulo, havia lido sobre aquele deus. Dizem que ele não era o mais são dos deuses gregos, que Hera o levou a loucura e que nunca se recuperou plenamente disso.

Na Biblioteca do Santuário havia o registro de uma luta entre Atena e seus cavaleiros contra Dionísio e suas Bacantes. Dionísio e suas Bacantes foram selados séculos atrás. Ele preso eternamente em uma ânfora e guardado em um lugar incerto, e elas vagariam pela Terra sem saber nada de suas origens, de seus crimes.

Como é possível que seja ele? Mas o cosmo que o envolvia não deixava dúvidas de sua origem. Nadeshiko levantou-se e foi ao lado de Dionísio pegando em seu braço de modo possessivo.

-Eu vim a Grécia te procurar. Não foi fácil, tive que vender tudo o que tinha, minha filha.-ela repousa a cabeça no braço dele.-Tentei entrar no Santuário mas não consegui, quase morri nas mãos dos soldados que serviam a um mestre cruel. Eles me perseguiram até uma mata e eu cai em um fosso. Os soldados devem ter achado que eu morri na queda e me deixaram lá. Quem poderia imaginar que o fosso era a entrada do local aonde Atena havia encerrado o meu amado?

-Você? O libertou?

-Acordei no fundo do fosso, procurei por uma saída e uma luz me guiou. A luz emanava de uma ânfora. Eu a abri rasgando o selo que a mantinha fechada. E dela surgiu Dionisio.

-Fiquei tão agradecido a Nadeshiko que prometi realizar todos os seus sonhos!-disse o deus beijando a mão da japonesa.

-Tudo o que eu queria era minha filha. E vingança contra o Santuário que a manteve tão longe de mim.-ela sorri.-E em troca, eu o ajudaria a se vingar de Atena.

-O que disse?

-Pensei em um ataque direto com minhas Bacantes mas, sua mãe foi mais sábia e me mostrou como matar Atena sem sujar minhas mãos.-ele sorri, se afasta de Nadeshiko e fica diante de Naru que não conseguia se mexer de algum modo.-Usando um dos seus para esse fim. Tudo o que tinha que fazer, era servir meu vinho sagrado a um deles.

Naru se lembrou do jantar. O vinho que Shaka prontamente recusou, e que discretamente retirou das mãos da deusa no jantar. Ela o bebeu, será por isso que não tinha forças para lutar? Um calafrio subiu na sua espinha ao lembrar de quem mais provou o vinho tão insistentemente oferecido pelas criadas...as Bacantes!

-Mu! Ele bebeu seu vinho!

-Sim.-ele sorriu.- Ele é a mão que eu guio para matar Atena. E outros destruirão o Santuário por mim.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

A tensão e os cosmos se agitando no ar eram sentidos pelas Casas Zodiacais. A hostilidade, a ira antes contida no cosmo de Mu de Áries parecia que finalmente haviam sido liberadas e encontraram no cavaleiro a sua frente alguém disposto a refreá-lo.

O límpido céu noturno e as estrelas pareciam ser as únicas testemunhas, além da deusa ali presente, de uma batalha mortal. Atena aninhava o cavaleiro de Pégasus em seus braços, o leve gemido que escapava de seus lábios indicava que o rapaz estava vivo, embora bem ferido, mas o olhar da deusa estava sobre os dois cavaleiros dourados que se encaravam.

-Diga-me, Shaka. Será uma batalha de 1000 dias?-Mu quebrou o silêncio incômodo com essa questão, dando um sorrido de lado.

Atena estreitou o olhar, sentia um cosmo maligno envolvendo o dourado que emanava do corpo de Áries. Pessoas normais, talvez os demais cavaleiros dourados, não perceberiam isso. Mas tanto Atena quanto Shaka estavam em um nível superior aos demais na questão dos sentidos. Ela imaginava quem ousaria agir com tamanha covardia?

-Vai mesmo tentar me enfrentar para levantar sua mão contra Atena?-indagou Shaka com muita calma, fechando os olhos como se não acreditasse no que estava ocorrendo.

-Sim.

-Então.-Shaka reabriu os olhos.-Prepare-se meu amigo, para a sua última batalha.

-Tsc. Isso é o que veremos, Shaka. Não me subestime.-Mu responde erguendo a mão esquerda.- Sempre quis saber qual de nós dois é o mais forte, Shaka. O homem mais próximo de Deus irá conhecer o meu verdadeiro poder!

Shaka ficava imaginando, ao fitar o amigo, que a máscara de aparente tranqüilidade e serenidade do cavaleiro de Áries deveria esconder sentimentos que teriam atormentando seu coração durante anos. Perda de entes queridos, batalhas sucessivas, vida e morte. E o inimigo por trás da traição de Áries sabia como usar isso ao seu favor.

-O que te motiva a lutar, Mu de Áries?-Shaka pergunta unindo as mãos diante de seu corpo, fechando os olhos para concentrar seu cosmo.-Apenas para decidir o mais forte? Não vejo propósito nisso. Matar Atena? O verdadeiro cavaleiro dourado jamais cometeria essa heresia. Seria Mu a guiar seus atos agora, ou outra pessoa que ousa brincar com seu destino? Sem um verdadeiro motivo para lutar, você cairá!

-Pft! Você já está dizendo asneiras. Palavras não ganham uma luta!-uma aura dourada envolve seu corpo, revelando que a qualquer momento atacaria, seus braços se erguem lado a lado de seu corpo.-Prepare-se para ser reduzido a nada. Queime Cosmo!

Shaka envolve seu corpo com seu cosmo, esperando que Mu faça o primeiro movimento.

-EXTINÇÃO ESTELAR!

O cosmo toma forma de várias estrelas cadentes, que atacam violentamente o cavaleiro de Virgem, assumindo a forma de um turbilhão ao seu redor. Shaka ficou impassível em sua postura, seu corpo é envolvido pelo golpe de Mu desaparecendo em uma grande explosão de cosmos. A deusa que assistia a tudo somente restou gritar pelo nome de seu cavaleiro.

-SHAKA!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Em uma Taverna em Rodório.

-Estão vendo? Parece uma luta no alto do Santuário!

-Devemos ir?

-É o Cosmo de um cavaleiro de ouro!

Soldados e cavaleiros de prata se acotovelavam do lado de fora da taverna, atentos a explosão de cosmos que atraiu a atenção de todos. Todos com canecas de cerveja ou vinho em suas mãos, pois alguns momentos atrás desfrutavam de momentos de lazer.

Um deles se virou para um grupo de cinco cavaleiros dourados que não haviam saído da sua mesa ainda, bebendo vinho.

-Não vão lá?

-Não. São o Shaka e Mu medindo forças! Tenho certeza.-Máscara da Morte dizia bebendo.

-Parece sério.-Aioros observava. Ele era um dos poucos que não estavam bebendo naquele fim do dia.-Vou até lá.

-Tsc. Melhor irmos.-falou Shura sorvendo todo o conteúdo da caneca.-Mas que droga! Esse vinho é muito bom! Vão vocês, Máscara da Morte e Aioria!

-Eu não estou com vontade.-suspirou Aioria.

-Ele é seu irmão, vá com ele.-disse Máscara da Morte.

-Cale-se! Te incomoda tanto, vá com ele você!-berrou de volta o Leão.

Aioros estranhou o comportamento dos amigos. Pareciam querer ir até o Templo de Atena, mas uma força parecia prende-los ali.

-Vamos!-ordenou o cavaleiro de Sagitário com firmeza, fazendo os quatro cavaleiros o olharem com expressões estranhas.-O que tem isso que vocês estão bebendo?

Aioros arranca a caneca de Aioria que protesta e cheira o vinho.

-Parece normal...mas estará com alguma droga?

-Devolve para mim!

A voz furiosa precedia um potente ataque que acertou Aioros fazendo-o atravessar a parede do bar e cair na rua. Se estivesse com sua armadura, talvez seu corpo não protestasse pela dor que sentia agora, mas mesmo assim o cavaleiro conseguiu se erguer.

-O que houve? Aioria me atacou?

-Senhor Aioros!

O cavaleiro de Sagitário ouviu o chamado de um dos cavaleiros de prata e com surpresa e espanto viu um pequeno grupo de soldados e cavaleiros serem atacados por seus companheiros. Todos agindo estranhamente, todos haviam provado daquele vinho.

Pensou em ir ajudá-los, mas os cosmos ameaçadores de Shura, Máscara da Morte e de Aioria o avisavam que estava diante de um perigo mortal.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Quando a poeira finalmente se assenta, Mu sorri acreditando que o ataque direto fora suficiente para derrubar Shaka, porém...

-Seu poder é incrível, devo admitir. No entanto, se o verdadeiro espírito de Mu de Áries guiasse sua mão nessa batalha, minha barreira talvez não fosse o suficiente para me proteger.

Mu mal consegue acreditar quando Shaka aparece diante dele, aparentemente ileso, sem nenhum arranhão. Mas, Mu consegue ver que um pequeno corte em seu supercílio revela que o golpe de algum modo o atingira, e sorri. Shaka não era tão invencível como os demais imaginavam.

O sangue escorria até seu olho, mesmo mantendo-os fechados, o sangue incomodava o cavaleiro de virgem que o limpa com um movimento de sua mão, mas o ferimento continuava a jorrar sangue que escorria até seu pescoço. Tentou ignorar o inconveniente que isso causava, voltando a se concentrar novamente na luta.

-Apenas um arranhão.-murmurou Áries.

-Acredito que em sua atual condição jamais me derrotaria.-Shaka abriu os olhos, as mãos colocadas em palmas diante de seu corpo.

"Esses movimentos..."-Mu arregalou os olhos, reconhecendo o golpe que viria.

-A Técnica mais poderosa de Shaka de Virgem...

Mú salta invocando a Parede de Cristal, esperando assim evitar o intento de seu adversário. Imagens como vitrais de Buda se espalham pelo ar, chão, tomando conta de todo o ambiente como se levasse os dois cavaleiros para outro mundo.

-TESOURO DOS CÉUS!-Shaka invoca seu poder, abrindo os olhos.

-REVOLUÇÃO ESTELAR!-Mu revida com um contra golpe, ambos os poderes se chocam e criam uma explosão.

E assim que é possível ver, Mu olhava confiante para seu oponente.

"Minha técnica conseguiu anular a dele! Mas..."

-Mu, sua barreira é uma defesa formidável, mas...até quando ela resistirá aos meus ataques?

Uma poderosa energia emana da mão de Shaka que a lança diretamente contra a Parede de Cristal, que para a surpresa de Mu cede e se estilhaça. O choque do impacto lança Mú para trás, metros de distância, fazendo o cavaleiro chocar-se ao chão pela força da gravidade.

-Minha...Parede de Cristal...impossível!-dizia o ariano, se erguendo apesar das dores que sentia.

-Eu lhe disse...

Mu fita o cavaleiro que caminhava devagar até ele.

-...Se fosse o verdadeiro Mu que estivesse lutando, não seria uma batalha tão fácil.

-Do que está falando? EU SOU MU DE ÁRIES!-gritou ficando em pé, irritado pelas provocações de seu oponente.

-Eu me referia ao verdadeiro Cavaleiro de Áries. Aquele cuja alma não está sendo dominada por emoções negativas.

-CALE-SE!-e avança contra Shaka com todo o seu poder.

Shaka se defende do primeiro soco, segurando a sua mão.

-O ódio nunca desaparece, enquanto pensamentos de mágoas forem alimentados na mente. Ele desaparece, tão logo esses pensamentos de mágoa forem esquecidos. Não deixe o ódio que você suplantou o dominem, meu amigo.

-Eu mandei você calar a boca!

Saori que assistia a luta com apreensão teve sua atenção desviada ao cavaleiro em seus braços que acordava naquele instante, apesar de acometido por fortes dores.

-Urgh...S-Saori? O que houve?-ele olha para o lado atraído pela movimentação do combate entre os dois cavaleiros, e fica surpreso.-Shaka e Mú estão lutando um contra o outro?

-Seiya.-diz a deusa com serenidade.-Você está bem?

-A-acho que sim.-Seiya não compreendia, mas com esforço conseguiu se erguer e era testemunha daquele embate.-O que está havendo? Pera, foi o Mú quem me atacou?

-Sim. Mas ele não é dono de sua vontade agora, Seiya. Shaka está tentando fazer Mu acordar do controle que lhe impuseram.

-Acordar?

Não eram cosmos em combate agora, mas a força de dois homens que trocavam socos e chutes em um combate corpo a corpo. Os golpes dados eram cada vez mais fortes, mais duros, mais violentos.

Por fim, Shaka abandonava a postura mais serena e deixava o seu lado mais humano falar mais alto. Seus golpes eram mais certeiros, socos carregados pela força de seu cosmo atingiam diretamente o estômago de Mú tirando o ar de seus pulmões.

-ACORDE!-ordenou dando outro soco em seu rosto.-Volte a ser o Cavaleiro de antes!

Outro soco carregado pelo seu cosmo e Mu cai de joelhos, com os braços cruzados sobre o abdômen, sentindo uma dor que nada tem a ver com o golpe recebido por Shaka.

Passos leves atrás do cavaleiro de Virgem o fazem virar-se e Atena estava ao seu lado, com seu báculo em mão, olhando para Mu.

-Deixe meu cavaleiro em paz!

A deusa da Justiça ordenou, e a luz de seu cosmo resplandeceu em Nike expulsando a sombra que insistia em dominar Áries desaparece. Breves momentos depois, e para o alívio de Atena, Mú ergueu o olhar para a sua deusa, e eles haviam voltado a cor normal e seu rosto não parecia marcado pela loucura.

-O...o que eu fiz?

-Agora tudo está bem.-disse Shaka, sentido alívio.

-Shaka, Atena.-Mu se levantou assustado.-Eu os ataquei!

-Não era você.-afirmou Atena.

-Sua alma estava sob o controle de outro poder.-Shaka olhou na direção de Rodório.-Mas não temos tempo para isso agora. O inimigo ainda age. Temos que cuidar disso antes de qualquer conversa. Seiya fique com Atena, nós cuidaremos disso.

Mu concorda com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto Shaka caminha para fora do Templo ele se curva diante de Atena em um mudo pedido de desculpas e em seguida alcança Shaka nas escadarias.

-Você não mediu forças.-disse Mu sorrindo.

-Eu sabia que reagiria a altura.-falou com serenidade.

-Me responda uma coisa, Shaka.-Virgem para de andar e o fitou.-Se eu não me recuperasse, você me mataria?

-Claro.-e sorri voltando a caminhar.

Mu ficou parado um tempo, parecendo surpreso com a resposta do amigo, e em seguida deu um sorriso alcançando o Cavaleiro de Virgem. Não podiam perder mais tempo, havia um inimigo a enfrentarem.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Naquele momento.

Dionísio esperava na varanda da mansão que usava enquanto era Allain por notícias de seus últimos estratagemas. Nesse momento uma jovem de cabelos loiros aparece e se ajoelha atrás do deus.

-Agave, que notícias me traz do Santuário?

-Seus planos corriam como esperado, meu senhor. Cavaleiros foram dominados pela loucura de seu vinho sagrado e atacam uns aos outros.

-Excelente. Mas...você disse que "corriam como esperado".-ele se vira para a sua serva.-O que mudou?

-Áries se libertou de sua influência meu senhor. Acredito que Atena tenha interferido.-respondeu abaixando a cabeça, esperando alguma punição.-Ino e Autónoe observam os acontecimentos do Santuário e aguardam o momento de agirem, mestre.

-Chame-as de volta. Ordene que as Bacantes se reúnam. Logo vamos receber visitantes.-Ele sorri, bebendo de seu vinho.-Quero que dêem as boas vindas a eles.

-E a amazona de Atena que está com a senhora Nadeshiko?

-Ela fará parte da surpresa.

Continua...

Nota: A frase: "O ódio nunca desaparece, enquanto pensamentos de mágoas forem alimentados na mente. Ele desaparece, tão logo esses pensamentos de mágoa forem esquecidos.", foi retirada de um site sobre budismo.

E sim, todos estão agindo diferente por causa do vinho batizado de Dionísio.

A loira e as outras mulheres são as Bacantes, servas de Dionísio na mitologia Greco-romana.

Agave, Ino e Autónoe na mitologia grega eram parentes de Dionísio e são personagens da tragédia As Bacantes, escrita pelo dramaturgo ateniense Eurípedes, em 405 a.C.


	9. Capítulo 9

**A Nereida **

**Capítulo 9  
**

Vila de Rodório.

Os gritos dos cavaleiros e de seus moradores denunciam que mais uma vez essa vila é usada como campo de batalha. Mas o que acontece aqui, e que nunca foi registrado antes, é que cavaleiros considerados irmãos, se enfrentam.

–Para trás!

A voz autoritária de Aioros dirige sua ordem aos demais soldados e cavaleiros de prata, que hesitam em obedecer ao santo dourado. Eles não desejam derramar o sangue de seus amigos, de pessoas que admiram. Como bem sabem que não teriam chance alguma com os três homens que avançam sobre eles, como lideres da turba enlouquecida. Aioria de Leão, Shura de Capricórnio e Máscara da Morte de Câncer.

E evitar uma carnificina é o que o Cavaleiro de Sagitário deseja impedir. Mesmo ao custo da própria vida.

–Sei que não estão agindo por vontade própria.-disse o cavaleiro, estreitando o olhar sobre todos os oponentes se aproximando dele, elevando seu cosmo.-Por isso tentarei derrotá-los antes que façam algo que possam vir a se sentirem culpados pelo resto de suas vidas.

Ele sabe que suas palavras parecem cair em ouvidos surdos. As expressões nos olhos dos cavaleiros indicam que são movidos por uma vontade cega de lutar, destruir qualquer adversário diante deles. Aiolia é o primeiro a avançar, talvez devido a sua natureza impulsiva, erguendo contra o irmão o punho reluzindo com seu cosmo.

Aioros se prepara para receber o impacto, mas tal qual imaginara, o golpe de Aioria é barrado pela aparição propícia da armadura dourada de Sagitário, que se colocou protetora diante do seu cavaleiro. E o cavaleiro sorri.

–Está muito lerdo, Aioria. Dá para perceber que não é você mesmo.

No instante seguinte, a armadura se divide cobrindo o corpo de Aioros. Era como se seu cosmo aumentasse centenas de vezes, juntamente com sua vontade.

–Por isso, irmãozinho...hora de dormir!-ele avança contra o grupo, atingindo Aioria diretamente no rosto com um soco, fazendo-o cair sobre vários soldados que também agiam como se a loucura tomassem conta deles.

Logo atrás, os cavaleiros de prata e soldados observavam receosos. Não sabendo se obedeciam a ordem do cavaleiro de Sagitário ou se o ajudam, mesmo correndo o risco de terem suas almas lançadas ao Yomotsu ou os corpos fatiados pela Excalibur.

–Não fiquem parados! Ouviram o homem!-uma voz antecedeu ao vulto de uma mulher que corria na direção de Aiolos que lutava contra vários oponentes ao mesmo tempo.-Eles não estão no seu nível de poder normal! Pra cima deles!

–Quem é?-indagaram alguns e depois perceberam ser uma de suas companheiras de prata.-É a Lissa?

–Se não forem ajudá-los, não merecem ser cavaleiros de prata.-Todos olharam para trás e estremeceram diante da figura autoritária da Amazona de Ophiuccus de braços cruzados. Mesmo com a máscara eles sabiam que o olhar dela era mortal.-Vamos!

Ouvindo o grito de guerra atrás de si, Aioros se distrai um milésimo de segundos, tempo suficiente para que Shura mirasse seu pescoço e tentasse separar sua cabeça de seu corpo.

Mas o golpe mortal só é evitado quando uma pessoa se choca contra Capricórnio, um dos cavaleiros dominados que foi lançado contra o Cavaleiro de ouro após receber um chute dado pela amazona que incentivava os companheiros a lutar, caindo sobre Máscara da Morte após o impacto.

Aioros teve um rápido vislumbre da jovem. Usava roupas de amazona, parecia que havia voltado recentemente de uma arena de lutas, cabelos loiros longos presos a um rabo de cavalo e o rosto protegido por uma máscara prateada. Notou também que ela tinha um belo jogo de pernas, pois seus golpes mais poderosos eram dados como chutes certeiros.

–Acorda, Aioros!-avisou Shina para Sagitário.

–Eu não estava olhando as per...-Aioros tentava se justificar.

–Basta eu sair de perto de vocês e tudo fica de pernas pro ar! O que houve?-ignorando-o completamente.

–Queria saber.

Novamente a atenção de Aioros era para a garota. Desta vez, distraída com o que fazia não percebia que Shura erguia-se tendo a jovem amazona como seu alvo agora. Capricórnio ergue o braço pronto para desferir a Excalibur contra ela, pelas costas. Sagitário nem sequer pensou, agiu imediatamente.

–CUIDADO!

Gritou, aparecendo logo atrás dela, abraçando-a para protegê-la do golpe iminente com o próprio corpo. Ele sente o cosmo de Shura elevar-se, o ar deslocar-se contra eles e...nada os atinge.

–Parede de Cristal!

Aioros olha por sobre o ombro, a frente dele, protegendo-os estava Mu de Áries e Shaka de Virgem.

–Essa barreira pode até mesmo deter seu golpe, Shura. E devolvê-lo a você.-Mu avisa antes de lançar o golpe de Capricórnio contra ele mesmo, jogando-o longe e vendo-o cair ruidosamente ao chão.-Espero não ter sido rude.

–Essa loucura acaba aqui.-determina Shaka, elevando seu cosmo, estendendo a mão a frente de seu corpo.

O cosmo de Shaka se expande, varrendo todo o local, atingindo os homens a frente deles e em seguida estes caem derrotados diante do cavaleiro, que permanece com a mão estendida.

–Shaka!-Aioros notou que ainda estava com a amazona nos braços, mas constrangidos se separaram. Envergonhado se afasta dela, dirigindo-se ao amigo.-Você exagerou!

–Não se preocupem. Meu golpe não foi mortal. Não sou imprudente!-explica Shaka com muita serenidade.-Mas acredito que acordarão sentindo-se muito mal pelo o que fizeram.

Mu caminha entre os homens caídos e pega uma caneca esquecida no chão, cheirando seu conteúdo.

–Parece ser exatamente igual ao o que provei ontem a noite.-diz o ariano.

–O que houve aqui?

–Na verdade, não sabemos o que está realmente acontecendo, Aioros.-diz o cavaleiro de Virgem.

–Mas pretendo descobrir.-finaliza Mu, estreitando o olhar.-E sei aonde vou.

–Não irá sozinho.-determina Shaka.

–Não, Shaka. Irei sozinho. Além do mais, não sabemos o quanto eles beberam desse estranho vinho, e nem se voltarão ao normal ao acordarem. Creio que Aioros e os demais possam precisar de sua ajuda.

–Mas...

–Além do mais, causei problemas a você com o meu descontrole, o mínimo que posso fazer é cuidar diretamente do responsável.-Mu olhou com seriedade para o amigo.

–Sim, no entanto é o Mestre do Santuário agora. E é dever de um cavaleiro zelar pelo bem estar do Patriarca.

–Não pensou nisso quando me surrava lá em cima.

Shaka apenas sorri.

–Como Mestre ordeno que fique, Shaka de Virgem.

Então, o cavaleiro de Áries começa a caminhar se afastando do local da recente luta, desaparecendo em seguida utilizando seu poder de teletransporte.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Sentado na varanda de um templo, bebericando uma taça de vinho, um homem em vestes gregas antigas observava a gigantesca lua cheia, com um sorriso. Ao seu lado está Nadeshiko usando um belíssimo kimono branco e dourado, ela segurava um jarro, ao qual ela usa para encher novamente a taça do deus do vinho.

Então ele percebe a presença de mais uma pessoa que surge das sombras. Ela trajava uma espécie de armadura em púrpura e negro e se ajoelha. Atrás delas, outras mulheres surgem das sombras, usando armaduras similares e em respeito ao deus, também se prostram ao chão.

–Trago notícias, senhor Dionísio.-diz a loira.

–Agave, não precisa me falar. Sei que os cavaleiros foram derrotados.-disse o deus sorrindo.

–Perdão, meu senhor. Mas, não está insatisfeito com essa notícia?

–Não. Como era de se esperar a força de vontade dos cavaleiros atrapalhou os efeitos de meu vinho.-ele ergue a taça observando com atenção o conteúdo.-Em outros tempos, fiz mortais matarem uns aos outros, seus pais, seus irmãos, apenas com um gole de meu doce néctar. Mas é de se esperar que um cavaleiro mesmo com sua mente sofrendo com os efeitos da minha Loucura, sua força e lealdade a Atena falaram mais alto.

–Quais são as suas ordens agora, meu amor?-pergunta Nadeshiko.

Dionísio sorri, voltando a beber seu vinho.

–Ágave, com certeza irão nos procurar. Entregue a eles meu convite para que venham aqui.

–Mas, senhor?-Ágave ergue o olhar, preocupada.

–Não se preocupe, minha cara Ágave.-ele observa sua serva por sobre o ombro.-Faz um bom tempo desde que minhas Bacantes se deliciaram com a morte de um inimigo de seu deus. Preparem as boas vindas ao primeiro cavaleiro que se atrever a vir a nós.

–Sim!-dizem todas as guerreiras em uma voz só.

Dionísio volta a se recostar confortavelmente na cadeira em que estava, depois olha para o lado discretamente, aonde uma pessoa permanecia ajoelhada, como estivesse aguardando que ordens fossem direcionadas a ela.

–Você, minha querida...aguarde dentro do templo. Saberá o que fazer quando o momento chegar.

A mulher apenas assente com a cabeça concordando com as ordens dadas e em seguida desaparece.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Diante da mansão de Minoun, o ar se dobra e em seguida se desloca, quando energias que precedem a aparição do Cavaleiro de Áries. Mu observa o casarão, que parecia abandonado e andou cauteloso em sua direção.

"-Não sinto Cosmos do suposto inimigo aqui."-pensa consigo mesmo, caminhando e parando diante da porta principal.-"Mas tenho certeza que Allain Minoun está ligado aos últimos acontecimentos."

Entrou na mansão e a encontrou abandonada. Como se ninguém pisasse ali há vários anos, inclusive os jardins de inverno estavam mortos.

"-Como não notei isso antes?"-Mu estende a mão para uma roseira morta que se despedaça ao seu toque.-"Por isso Shaka estava tão inquieto nesse local...a mansão, a sua riqueza...eram apenas ilusões."

Movido pela curiosidade natural do ser humano, e pelo desejo de encontrar qualquer referência que o leve ao inimigo, Mu começa a andar pelas dependências abandonadas da mansão até chegar aos jardins dos fundos, que estavam tão abandonados quanto os do interior. Voltou para dentro da mansão e algo chamou a sua atenção quando os pálidos raios da lua iluminaram algo caído em um canto do salão.

O cavaleiro pega o objeto e nota ser um porta retrato antigo, com a foto de uma menina com um pouco mais de três anos de idade ao lado de uma bela mulher de longos cabelos negros. Era fácil deduzir que eram mãe e filha, e Mu notou que a mulher da foto era muito parecida com a japonesa, namorada de Minoun.

Mas o olhar de Mu repousou sobre a imagem da criança. Os olhos, os cabelos, o sorriso. Ele imediatamente a reconheceu e sentiu um estremecimento. Aquela menina sorridente, que segurava uma boneca de pano e parecia tão feliz...era Naru.

–Mas...o que significa isso?

Então, Mu percebeu a presença de cosmos hostis enésimos de segundos antes de vislumbrar a aparição de várias sombras acompanhadas de risadas femininas e insanas. Em seguida, uma grande explosão levou parte da mansão abandonada aos ares, erguendo uma nuvem de fumaça quando as chamas originadas pelo ataque consumia o que havia sobrado do casarão.

Era possível ver o reflexo das chamas no porta retrato, agora com o vidro parcialmente quebrado, jogado na grama alta. Logo refletiu a imagem de uma das autoras do ataque. Ágave.

–Tomem cuidado.-a loira avisa às demais.-Um ataque tão simples sequer arranharia a armadura daquele homem.

–Mestra Ágave, será que devemos esperar que as mestras Ino e Autónoe apareçam?-uma delas pergunta.-Ele parece ser um inimigo perigoso!

–Tem razão.-a voz de Mu parecia vir de todos os lugares, deixando-as confusas procurando por ele, menos Ágave que permanecia no mesmo lugar com a mesma expressão séria no rosto.-Me irritar pode ser perigoso!

–Aonde ele está?

Diziam umas às outras. Ágave no entanto deu um meio sorriso:

–Nos provocar também é perigoso, Cavaleiro de Atena.-Nisso, Mu de Áries aparece novamente diante das mulheres, permanecendo sério.-Ah, teletransporte? Já ouvi falar dessa sua habilidade.

–Sinto que seu cosmo é superior aos das outras guerreiras. Quem são vocês, afinal?

–Eu sou Ágave, Bacante da Carnificina, Sacerdotisa de Dionísio.-Ágave faz uma reverência, dobrando o corpo para frente, imitando o gesto de um mordomo inglês.-Essas que me seguem são as suas Ménades.

–Então, Allain Minoun é o deus do vinho. O verdadeiro responsável pelos últimos acontecimentos?

–Allain Minoun nunca existiu.-respondeu a mulher sorrindo.-Sempre foi meu senhor Dionísio desde que foi libertado de sua prisão.

–Mas por que Dionísio atacaria o Santuário?

–Ora, sua deusa selou meu senhor séculos atrás, e nos forçou a uma prisão nos privando do conhecimento de quem realmente éramos.-respondeu a mulher.- Renascendo e morrendo nesse mundo, sem saber da glória que tínhamos outrora. Tal ato merece uma punição adequada.

–Hm...como se promover carnificinas fosse algo a se vangloriar, Ágave.-Mu estreitou o olhar.

–As pessoas que tivemos o prazer de despedaçar com nossas próprias mãos...-o olhar de Ágave outrora sereno parecia refletir a loucura naquele momento.-...elas mereciam por terem ofendido nosso deus! Mesmo aqueles mortais que tinham parentesco com meu senhor, por terem ofendido um deus mereceram seu castigo!

–Não aprecio deuses que agem por pura mesquinharia ou vaidade, destruindo vidas humanas!

As mulheres se moviam cercando o cavaleiro, dando risadas e elevando seus cosmos. Mu nem sequer se mexia, fitando a Bacante que parecia ser a líder das demais. Em seguida as Ménades que o cercavam atacam todas de uma vez, saltando sobre o cavaleiro, mas este as repele com uma explosão de seu cosmos, jogando-as ao chão.

–Sinceramente, não tenho interesse em matar vocês.-dizia.-Digam aonde está Dionísio.

Ágave olha com desprezo as mulheres ao chão e depois sorri. Ela some do campo de visão do cavaleiro, ele sente a pressão do ar momentos antes dela aparecer atrás de si.

–Acha mesmo que eu iria permitir que se aproximasse de meu senhor?-ela ergue a mão próxima a face, das unhas da sua manopla direita gotejavam um liquido rubro.-Sou uma das Três Sacerdotisas de Dionísio, não me compare as Ménades que são meramente humanas que agora seguem meu senhor.

Em seguida, cortes aparecem nos braços, precisamente nas áreas desprotegidas pela armadura de Áries, fazendo sangue jorrar em abundância.

–O que?-o cavaleiro fica impressionado com a velocidade da mulher.

–Nós, as Bacantes temos o sangue do glorioso Dionísio em minhas veias. Somos iguais, suas parentes.-Ela explicava voltando a caminhar até Mu, as garras prontas para retirar seu sangue.-Prepare-se para ter o mesmo destino de Penteu! Bloody Claws!

Mu fecha os olhos, com um gesto de seus braços ele ergue diante de si a Parede de Cristal, que assim que é atingida pelo golpe de Ágave retorna diretamente para a mulher que é jogada pela força de seus próprio cosmo para trás.

–Maldito!-vocifera a loira, pronta para atacar novamente.

–Ágave, é impossível destruir a Parede de Cristal com sua técnica.-Mu começa a falar com um tom de voz pausado e sereno.-Se insistir em ficar em meu caminho não posso garantir que saia daqui com vida.

A Bacante se preparava para atacar novamente, mas parou olhando para um ponto atrás de Mu e sorriu. O cavaleiro olhou por sobre o ombro quando percebeu a presença de mais dois cosmos poderosos e hostis.

–Ágave, não deveria ter vindo sozinha.-uma voz feminina a repreendeu.

–Ino tem razão. Deveria ter nos esperado para compartilharmos a morte do cavaleiro juntas, como sempre fizemos.

Mú notou a presença de mais duas mulheres, usando armaduras iguais a de Ágave. Uma delas tinha curtos cabelos azuis claros, e olhos límpidos como o céus, mantinha uma expressão de alegria no rosto. A outra tinha longos cabelos negros, que chegavam a cintura e uma expressão fria em seus olhos esverdeados.

–Desculpe, irmãs.-disse Ágave.

–Tudo bem.-a de cabelos azuis respondeu sorrindo.-Autonóe não seja tão rigorosa com Ágave. Ela é a nossa irmã mais velha, você que deveria receber sermões dela, não o contrário! Engraçado eu ser a caçula e ter que te falar essas coisas!

–Ino, não é o momento agora.-disse a morena, caminhando até próximo a Mu.-Eu sou Autonóe, Bacante do Desespero, Sacerdotisa de Dionísio.

–Eu sou Ino, Bacante do Delírio.-disse a mais jovem das Bacantes, sorrindo.-Posso brincar com ele, Ágave? Deixa?

–Por mim, tudo bem.-disse a loira, se afastando. Mu estranhou a atitude de sua adversária, mas pensou em não baixar a guarda diante das mulheres.-Se sobreviver a Ino, Cavaleiro...estaremos te esperando no templo de meu mestre em Tebas.

Ela caminha até Autonóe que a acompanha em silêncio, seguidas pelas demais Ménades, mesmo feridas.

–Esperem!

Ordena Mu mas é barrado pela figura delicada de Ino, com umas das mãos atrás de si e a outra próxima aos lábios aonde ela mordia o dedo indicador, olhando o cavaleiro com interesse.

–É comum Atena se cercar de homens bonitos?-ela dá uma risadinha maliciosa.-Pena ter que acabar com sua vida.

–Talvez não tenha escutado sobre a Parede de Cristal, criança. Se me atacar, será o mesmo que atacar a si mesma.-avisou Mu colocando sua técnica de defesa e ataque entre eles.-Não tenho interesse em...

Súbito o cavaleiro sentiu tomado por uma estranha vertigem. A latergia parecia dominar seu corpo e ele quase cai ao chão, se apoiando com um dos joelhos para evitar que aquele mal o dominasse. Ino estava envolvida por seu cosmo que parecia mover-se como se fosse uma névoa na noite, direcionando-o a ele.

–O que?

–Acha que sabendo de sua técnica seria idiota para te atacar diretamente?-a voz de Ino parecia debochar de Áries.-Minha técnica não necessita de ataques físicos, já que ela ataca diretamente a sua mente, bastando que ouça a minha voz. O que foi? Sente-se mal?

Mu sentia suas forças minarem, e a Parede de Cristal se desfaz sem sua vontade. Ino se inclina para ele:

–Essa é a minha técnica. Aiónia Tréla.-ela então se aproxima do ouvido de Mu, murmurando baixinho.-Loucura Eterna.

Seu corpo e mente reage rapidamente ao ouvir a voz de Ino, a imagem da bela garota é substituída por figuras que parecem ter saído do mais terrível pesadelo, do mais profundo abismo infernal.

–A Aiónia Tréla atinge diretamente a psique de minhas vítimas. Eles podem ver somente o que quero que vejam, sentir o que quero que sintam.-ela toca o rosto de Mu.-Fiz pais matarem os filhos...filhos matarem os pais...mulheres estraçalharem os corpos de seus maridos e filhos apenas sussurrando que o façam.

Garras vinham na sua direção, seguravam seus braços e pernas, parecendo que iria despedaçar o cavaleiro a qualquer instante. Áries se debate e tenta se libertar em vão.

–Mas eu mesma quero arrancar a cabeça de seu corpo e oferecer para meu senhor. Te matar, será delicioso!

Ino gargalha olhando para o cavaleiro ajoelhado aos seus pés, de olhos vibrados, sem reação. Então ela ergue a mão direita, garras surgem da manopla. Mas Ino é arrebatada por uma poderosa cosmo energia dourada que é lançada e jogada contra seu corpo.

A Bacante cai ao chão, olhando furiosa para quem a interrompeu em sua diversão. Mu parecia ter despertado de seu torpor, estranhando que os demônios que pareciam vir de seus pesadelos tenham desaparecido, e em seu lugar estava a figura de...

–Aioros!-Sagitário estava diante dele, usando sua armadura

–Acho quer hoje não está sendo um bom dia para você, Mu de Áries.-o cavaleiro de Sagitário sorriu oferecendo a mão ao amigo para que levantasse.-Soube que levou uma surra de Shaka e agora de uma garotinha?

–Ele não me deu uma surra!

–Mas estava apanhando de uma garotinha.

–Eu não...eu não dei uma ordem como Patriarca do Santuário que ficassem para proteger Atena?-desconversou.

–Não. Ordenou que Shaka ficasse para proteger Atena. Não ouvi dizer meu nome.-sorriu e em seguida ficou sério ao sentir o cosmo de Ino.

–Maldito! Como ousa interferir?-dizia furiosa.-Nunca ninguém escapou com vida da minha Aiónia Tréla!

–Veja bem, menina...está diante de dois cavaleiros de Ouro agora.-dizia Aioros.-Tem certeza de que vai nos enfrentar sozinha?

–Hunf! Eu não seria tão tola assim.-Ino salta por cima dos cavaleiros pousando no chão bem distante deles.-Mas nos veremos em Tebas, Cavaleiro atrevido! Farei com que pague por ter interferido em minha diversão.

Em seguida ela desaparece movida pela sua alta velocidade, deixando-os para trás. Aioros coloca as mãos na cintura, ainda observando o caminho pelo qual ela desaparecera.

–Tebas? Acho que devemos ir para mostrar a Dionísio que não deve ameaçar Atena.-virou-se e estranhou ver Mú lhe dando as costas para pegar algo no chão.-O que houve, Mú? O que é isso?

–Um mal pressentimento.-Respondeu o ariano, estendendo a Aioros o objeto que pegara no chão. O retrato de Naru.-Vamos ao Santuário antes. Preciso saber se Naru está bem!

Continua...

Notas: para os poucos que notaram a loira que ajudou Aioros...é arco para outro fic com o Sagitariano. XD

Ménades: mulheres humanas levadas à loucura pelo deus do vinho que vagueavam à noite pelos montes e participavam em atividades ritualistas. Estas mulheres mitológicas mostram-se intoxicadas e violentas, como na ocasião em que despedaçam Penteu, rei de Tebas.

Bloody Claws: Garras Sangrentas em inglês.

Aiónia Tréla: Loucura Eterna em grego.

Ah, gente. Sei que tem leitores que estranharam a mudança do ritmo do fic, mas é que eu tento...tento manter o clima do anime nos fics, mesmo em romances ou comédias românticas. E sabemos que no anime tem muita ação, então eu coloco só um pouco de ação. Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!

Clímax chegando!


	10. Capítulo 10

**A Nereida **

**Peço desculpas pela demora na atualização do capítulo pessoal. Compromissos que não pude adiar, mas está aí. Boa leitura a todos que acompanham!**

**Bjs**

**Capítulo 10**

Vila das Amazonas.

A porta é escancarada quando Mu de Áries irrompe pela mesma gritando pelo nome da jovem moradora da humilde casa. Mas apenas o silêncio foi a resposta que obtivera. Sem demora, ele vai até os aposentos dela e encontra a cama intocada, bem como a urna de sua armadura de Delphin em um canto do quarto.

–Ela não está aqui...

Estendeu a mão, tocando na urna e fechando os olhos. Por que um deus como Dionísio teria interesse em uma amazona de bronze? Essas dúvidas não saiam de sua mente desde que deixou a mansão em ruínas ao lado de Aiolos. Foi quando ouviu sons de passos e se virou para o recém chegado. Era ao seu discípulo que retornava ofegante e com uma expressão desanimada.

–Alguém a viu, Kiki?

–Não, mestre Mu. -responde o garoto recuperando o fôlego.- Fui a todos os lugares, falei com o Seiya e os outros. Ninguém viu a Naru desde ontem.

O cavaleiro de Áries foi acometido por um péssimo pressentimento.

–Então? O que faremos?

A voz de Aioros o chamou de volta, Mu percebera que ele estava acompanhado pelos demais cavaleiros de ouro, recuperados das ações movidas pelo estranho vinho da noite anterior e visivelmente irritados com o acontecido.

–Vocês devem ficar e proteger o Santuário de um provável ataque. Eu irei até o Templo de Dionísio. -respondeu o ariano.

–Sozinho?-Aiolia foi o primeiro a se manifestar. -De jeito nenhum!

–Não é uma boa ideia, Mu. Esse deus é insano!-confirma Aioros.- Está atacando o Santuário sem motivo algum, causando todos esses problemas. É muito estranha a atitude dele.

–Dizem as lendas que ele era um deus enlouquecido. Por isso, imprevisível. -Shaka começa a falar, entrando na cabana. -Não iria me admirar se ele tivesse feito isso tudo não apenas por vinganças, mas por diversão.

–E isso é o que mais me irrita!-explodiu Aiolia. -Como ele ousa brincar com as pessoas dessa maneira?

–Mestre Shion uma vez me contou uma história em que coube a Atena a missão de aprisionar seu irmão, o deus do vinho, para selar sua loucura que estava causando muitas mortes pelo mundo.- o cavaleiro de Áries falava, sem tirar os olhos da urna de Delphin.- Mas ela o fez a pedido de Zeus, para conter os atos insanos de Dionísio.

–O Selo de Atena enfraqueceu?-Pergunta Máscara da Morte afastado próximo a porta.

–Talvez pelas seguidas batalhas que Atena enfrentou isso seja possível. –concluiu Shura.

–Não. –todos olharam para Mu. -Ele não é um deus no mesmo nível de poder que Poseidon ou Hades. Meu mestre havia dito que dois cavaleiros muito poderosos, irmãos... Eles foram encarregados dessa missão e selaram o deus em uma urna e a confinaram nos arredores do Santuário. Isso há mais de 500 anos atrás.

–E como Shion sabe disso tudo?-pergunta o cavaleiro de leão.

–-Um dos homens que selaram Dionísio foi o cavaleiro de Altar. Ele era seu mestre. Isso antes da Guerra Santa daquele tempo. Certamente outra pessoa quem retirou o selo e o libertou.

–A segurança de Atena sempre vem em primeiro lugar, Aioros. Você bem sabe disso melhor que qualquer um. Além do mais. -volta a tocar a urna da armadura de Naru. -Isso ficou pessoal.

Aioros tocou o ombro do amigo, com um sorriso sereno no rosto.

–Tem razão, é pessoal. Mexeram com meus amigos, mexeu comigo. Eu vou com você.

–Está bem. Sinto que não irei demovê-lo dessa ideia. -respondeu Mu com um sorriso.

–Eu também irei. -disse Shaka.

–Não. -respondeu Mu incisivo. -Se o pior acontecer, ficarei mais tranquilo sabendo que Atena estará sob sua proteção, meu amigo.

–Mas...

–Seu não voltar. O manto do Patriarca é seu, Shaka de Virgem. -determinou o ariano e Shaka concorda com um aceno de cabeça.

–Eu o devolveria ao Dohko. Não combinaria comigo aquele elmo estranho.- respondeu Shaka serenamente saindo da cabana. -Por isso, não morram e voltem logo.

–Ele contou uma piada?-Aioros espantou-se.

–Aioros, vamos!-determina o ariano, se afastando da urna da armadura de bronze de Delphin.-Para Tebas.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x

Tebas

Em seu templo bebendo seu vinho enquanto apreciava um momento de paz aonde suas servas tocavam instrumentos e dançavam para agradar ao deus com música, Dionísio aguardava o momento em que suas Bacantes chegariam.

Não demorou a sentir a presença de suas três mais preciosas servas, e com um gesto de sua mão as demais cessam suas atividades saindo apressadamente do local, enquanto o deus estendia a taça vazia a Nadeshiko ao seu lado, que já a enchia novamente.

Ágave e as demais se ajoelham, temendo a reação de seu mestre ao o que diriam sobre o encontro com o cavaleiro de ouro.

–Meu senhor, eu...-Ágave começa a falar.

Ele ergue a mão, pedindo silêncio e é atendido pelas mulheres de cabeças baixas, não ousando erguer o olhar na direção do deus.

–Ele está vindo.-disse o deus, sorrindo e admirando sua taça de vinho.- E não vem sozinho. Melhor assim, minha cara. Não devem ter gostado da minha brincadeira de ontem.-rindo.

–Milorde! Deixe que nós cuidemos desses cavaleiros...- Ino se exaltou, mas calou-se diante do olhar de repreensão do deus.

–Meu senhor.-Autonóe começa a falar, sem erguer o olhar.-Ino está ansiosa para lutar novamente com o cavaleiro de Áries, perdoe minha irmã por seu entusiasmo.

–Tudo bem, minha bela Autonóe. Mas sei que também almeja medir suas forças com os santos dourados. -disse o deus.

–Só posso lutar se me permitir, mestre.

–É deveras perigoso permitir isso. Até mesmo para mim, que sou um deus.

–Então permita que ela lute, meu senhor.-Nadeshiko sugere sentando ao lado do deus.-Acredito que se permitir que Autonóe lute, seria divertido!

–Acredita que isso seria suficiente para atenuar meu tédio, minha cara?-Dionísio pergunta tocando o queixo de sua amante mortal com a ponta dos dedos. -Desde que me libertou e vi que esse mundo não acredita mais nos deuses, não vi mais alegria em ser imortal.

–Sim. -ela envolve seu pescoço com os braços, beijando seu rosto. -Não percebe que o cosmo dela está explodindo de ansiedade? Será uma bela batalha sentida por todos em Tebas.

Dionísio fita sua serva, a aparente calma era apenas fachada. Seu olhar estava inflamado, ansiosa para lutar.

–Parece divertido...Autonóe.

–Sim, meu mestre!

–Que você e suas irmãs recepcionem os cavaleiros. -ordena o deus do vinho. -E arranque seus corações para mim, sim? Vou enviá-los de presente a Atena.

–SIM!

Responderam as três ao mesmo tempo, sem esconder o entusiasmo e a euforia pela batalha. Autonóe não esconde o sorriso em seus lábios rubros, antes de elevar um cosmo agressivo e assustador.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x

Do lado de fora do Templo em Tebas, dois homens caminham por uma velha trilha, depois de terem cruzado milhas de distância que separavam o Templo do Santuário de Atena, graças a incrível habilidade do lemuriano de desafiar a física e transpor o espaço com a força do pensamento.

–Não consigo me acostumar com isso. -disse Aiolos, sentindo os efeitos da viagem. -Esse teletransporte.

Mu sorriu achando engraçado que um dos cavaleiros mais fortes do Santuário seja suscetível a náuseas provocadas por seu poder. Mas ficou sério ao ver o Templo do deus do vinho adiante.

–-Naru deve estar ali. - o ariano conclui, com um tom de preocupação em sua voz.

–Tem certeza?

–Sim. Não tenho dúvidas disso.

De repente, sentiram um poderoso e agressivo cosmo que surgiu e parecia emanar de dentro do templo.

–Mas que cosmo agressivo é esse?-pergunta Aiolos.

–Sabem que estamos aqui.

Mal acabara de falar e os cavaleiros se viram cercados por centenas de mulheres de armaduras escuras, dando risadas e preparadas para enfrentarem os cavaleiros. Mu e Aiolos ficaram de costas um para o outro analisando a situação.

–Ménades!

–Bem, fico com as quinhentas garotas da direita e vocês com as quinhentas da esquerda?-disse Mu, sorrindo.

–Eu prefiro cuidar de todas sozinho. Não podemos ficar perdendo tempo.-Aiolos começa a elevar o cosmo e no momento seguinte as Ménades avançam contra eles. E no instante seguinte...- INFINITY BREAK!

Nesse instante, milhares de feixes de luz cortam o ar e atravessam os corpos das mulheres sob a forma de bilhões flechas de luz. As mulheres soltam gritos e urros de dor antes de caírem ruidosamente ao chão. A grande maioria jaziam imóveis e derrotadas. Outras gemendo debilmente e incapazes de se moverem permanecendo caídas pelo chão. Uma risada feminina chama a atenção de ambos para a entrada do templo, onde estavam duas Bacantes de Dionísio, as irmãs Ino e Ágave.

–Consegue cuidar de Dionísio sozinho, Mu?

–Sim.

–Então vá. Eu cuido delas.

–Esse homem está nos ofendendo achando que pode nos enfrentar sozinho!-Ino cerra o punho, irritada, enquanto Ágave permanecia impassível.

-Na verdade eu não subestimo inimigo algum. -respondeu o sagitariano, estalando os ossos das mãos ao fechá-las em punho.- Mas meu amigo tem negócios a tratar com seu mestre e pode não parecer, ele é impaciente!

–Deixe-o passar, Ino.

–Mas...!

Ágave cala a irmã com um gesto da mão, enquanto Mu passava calmamente por elas adentrando ao Templo. O cavaleiro de Áries poderia jurar que se tivesse a chance, Ino saltaria contra seu pescoço naquele momento, mas a aparenta calma de Ágave era o que realmente o incomodava.

Assim que o cavaleiro entrou no Templo, Ino não pode mais conter sua indignação.

–-Irmã! Está louca?

–Esse homem te humilhou, esqueceu? Matar esse cavaleiro chamado Aiolos deveria ser a sua prioridade. -Ágave estreitou o olhar para o cavaleiro de Sagitário e em seguida acrescenta em voz baixa. -E para chegar ao mestre, ele tem que passar por Autonóe.

Ino sorri concordando com a irmã, gesto esse que não passou desapercebido pelo Cavaleiro de Sagitário.

–E se na improvável possibilidade dele vencer nossa irmã...tem aquela mulher. -ao dizer isso, Ágave fez as garras das suas manoplas fitando Aiolos, gesto imitado por Ino e ambas se direcionam para lados opostos fitando seu alvo. -Que gosto terá seu sangue, cavaleiro de ouro?

–Agem como se fossem me derrotar facilmente. Mas saibam que vocês perderão essa luta.

–Como ousa?-indaga Ino.

–Simplesmente porque vocês não lutam realmente por devoção ao seu deus, nem lutam por uma causa ao qual abraçam com paixão. –o olhar severo do cavaleiro faz com que as Bacantes hesitem um instante. –São movidas pelo instinto de matar, de saciar seu sadismo! Exatamente por serem assassinas covardes, vão ser derrotadas aqui e agora.

–S-Seu... verme! Iremos arrancar seu coração!-vociferou Ágave.

Aiolos dá um meio sorriso, fechando os olhos.

–Por que sempre subestimam os Cavaleiros de Atena?

Não houve resposta por parte das Bacantes que avançam furiosamente contra Aiolos.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x

Dentro do Templo de Dionísio, Mú sente o choque de cosmos que acontecia do lado de fora. Mas não hesitou em seus passos, sabia que o amigo era muito forte e um cavaleiro habilidoso. Não seria derrotado tão facilmente pelas Bacantes.

O enorme corredor o levou a uma antecâmara de teto alto, mas parcialmente destruído pela ação do tempo. Das fendas do teto a luz solar atravessava iluminando aquele local. Era um lugar muito belo, e se não fosse o antro de um deus enlouquecido, e estivesse na iminência de uma batalha, o ariano até poderia parar para admirar o cenário.

Então, o som de passos metálicos contra o piso de pedra milenar faz com que Mú tenha sua atenção atraída por um dos corredores, de onde das sombras emerge uma bela mulher de cabelos negros e olhos frios.

–Você é Autonóe, certo?

–Sou Autonóe, sacerdotisa de Dionísio. Bacante do Desespero confirmou com a voz sem emoção alguma.

–Diga-me! Onde está Dionísio? Ele levou uma amazona do Santuário contra sua vontade? -Mu perguntava com um tom de voz agressivo. -Se ele fez isso, vai responder por seus atos!

–Meu senhor se encontra no fim desse corredor. -ela aponta com um gesto suave com a palma da mão. –Se deseja encontrá-lo deve passar por mim.

–Isso será muito simples, Bacante!- Mu eleva seu cosmo cerrando o punho. E Autonóe se posiciona para receber o golpe de Mu, que vem na força de uma energia cósmica concentrada nas palmas das mãos do cavaleiro.

A Bacante recebe o golpe e é lançada para trás com força, caindo ao chão em seguida. Após um breve silêncio, o cavaleiro começa a caminhar até a entrada do corredor, mas para ao ouvir uma risada feminina. Com espanto olha por sobre o ombro e nota que Autonóe se erguia, rindo.

Um filete de sangue escorria por seu lábio rubro ferido e ela passa a língua no liquido vermelho, sentindo seu gosto.

–Maravilhoso... Agora, morra...

No instante seguinte ela avança contra Mu a uma velocidade impressionante desferindo milhares de socos energizados contra o cavaleiro, repetindo de modo insano a mesma palavra:

–MORRA! MORRA! MORRA! MORRA! MORRA! MORRA! MORRA!

E o ataque se encerra com um soco desferido pela mulher contra o abdômen de Mu e o lançando contra uma parede que cede parte de sua estrutura com o impacto. O cavaleiro de Aries se ergue sentindo seu corpo tomado pelas dores dos golpes que recebera, encarando sua adversária.

"–Impressionante..."- analisava-a em pensamentos."-O cosmo dessa garota é muito maior do que imaginava. Era dela aquele cosmo aterrador que Aiolos e eu sentimos ao chegarmos aqui?"

Autonóe coloca diante de si as mãos em forma de concha e uma esfera de cosmo energia púrpura começa a se formar, e a envolver seu corpo balançando seus longos cabelos negros. A esfera se transforma em uma energia flamejante.

–Morra... Bakuhatsu Herufaia!

E então lança a esfera, que se transforma em uma serpente de fogo, contra o Cavaleiro de Áries causando uma grande explosão que leva consigo parte da estrutura do Templo. Tal explosão atrai a atenção de Aiolos, que se distrai momentaneamente.

–MU!

Essa distração faz com que o cavaleiro baixe a guarda se tornando alvo fácil das garras de Ágave em suas costas. Não era um corte fatal graças a proteção da armadura de ouro, mas foi o suficiente para causar muita dor em Aiolos.

–Deveria ser preocupar com você, cavaleiro. Seu amigo estava morto assim que encontrou Autonóe em seu caminho. –Ágave falava com uma expressão satisfeita no rosto. –Sabe, de todas nós ela é quem mais ama ver sangue. Tanto que não consegue se controlar até destruir completamente sua vitimas, destroçando seu corpo. Seu cosmo não tem limites quando ela libera toda a sua fúria!

–Ela é tão incontrolável que meu senhor Dionísio a proibiu de usar seu poder. –Ino dizia se aproximando de Aiolos.-Mas para cuidar de vocês, ele abriu uma exceção.

–O que disse?

–Que morrerão!-Ino ia desferir um chute mas tem sua perna segura pela mão de Aiolos.-O que?

–Eu já disse as duas. Não subestime os cavaleiros de ouro.

O olhar sério do cavaleiro faz a Bacante recuar, e estremecer levemente quando este se levanta exibindo seu cosmo intensamente.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x

No salão de Dionísio, o deus do vinho assistia a tudo no espelho de águas de uma fonte próxima a seu divã, com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Ao seu lado, com uma postura servil, mas um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios estava Nadeshiko.

–A luta está de seu agrado, meu senhor?

–Sim, mas esperava mais do Cavaleiro de Áries. Afinal... –ele suspira entediado. - Você havia me dito que ele era um dos mais fortes.

–E ele é. Não é saudável que suas servas baixem a guarda. -advertiu a mulher, servindo a taça do deus com vinho.-E se elas falharem...pode enviar a sua nova Bacante cuidar do cavaleiro de Áries.

–Tem razão. -ele concorda sorvendo um gole do vinho em seguida. -Será que ela conseguirá vencê-lo?

-Certamente, afinal...deu a ela seu sangue divino. Ela não é mais a mesma pessoa de antes, e sim uma serva leal aos seus desejos, meu senhor.

Dioníso olha para a mulher, de longos cabelos castanhos e de armadura negra e rosto coberto por uma máscara, aonde apenas os olhos rubros eram possíveis de serem vistos, tão frios e mortais. A mulher aguardava em posição servil em um canto pelas ordens do deus.

-Vá. E se Autonóe falhar... Pode matá-la e em seguida o cavaleiro.

A mulher assente com a cabeça e então se ergue, caminhando por um corredor até sumir das vistas de seu mestre. Dionísio começa a gargalhar. E Nadeshiko apenas observa com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios.

A mulher de máscara caminhava até parar diante de umas das inúmeras estátuas que fizessem parte da decoração milenar daqueles corredores. Eram imagens que reproduziam cenas em que amantes se amavam. Aquela estátua, pequena por sinal, havia lhe despertado algum interesse era de um casal de amantes que se fitavam.

Ela toca na estátua, aquela sensação de familiaridade que a imagem do homem esculpido. Longos cabelos, rosto delicado, mas ao mesmo tempo másculo. Aquilo lhe trazia certo desconforto. A mulher estreita o olhar e esmaga a cabeça do homem ali esculpido. Em seguida dá as costas a ela e se afasta.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x

No local que servia de palco para a batalha entre Mu e a Bacante.

Autoné observava impassível os escombros aonde ela acreditava estar o resto do corpo do cavaleiro de Áries. Afinal, ao longo da história todos que receberam seu golpe tinham seus corpos reduzidos a cinzas. Sorriu satisfeita, e se afastava do local com a intenção de se juntar as irmãs para matar o outro invasor.

Quando de repente, sentiu um poderoso cosmo emanar daquela pilha de pedras. Sem acreditar no que seus sentidos diziam ela virou-se, a tempo de ver uma explosão dourada jogá-la para trás juntamente com as pedras e poeira.

–O que?

A jovem consegue firmar-se no chão, protegendo o rosto com um dos braços e então ela vê uma figura no centro da explosão.

–Esse é todo o seu poder?

–C-Como? Impossivel ter sobrevivido ao Bakuhatsu Herufaia!

–Autonóe, Bacante do Desespero.-Mú lhe falava com certa ira em seu tom de voz.-Não tenho tempo para ficar perdendo com você aqui! Preciso encontrar uma pessoa e fazer seu mestre pagar por seus atos contra Athena e o Santuario. Essa brincadeira já passou dos limites.

–Maldito!-Autonóe se posiciona, reunindo novamente o poder de seu cosmo para voltar a desferir seu golpe.-Desta vez irei reduzir sua existência a cinzas!

–Não adianta.-Ele ergue a mão, elevando o cosmo. -Já conheço sua técnica e ela não funcionará novamente. Prepare-se para receber sua punição por todos os crimes que cometeu!

–BAKUHATSU HERUFAIA!

–STARDUST REVOLUTION!

Ambos os golpes são desferidos. A serpente de fogo de Autonóe encontra os vários feixes de luz disparado por Mu que investiam simultaneamente contra ela. Autonóe arregala os olhos ao ver milhares de estrelas sobrepujarem sua serpente de fogo e incenderem sobre ela, como se as próprias estrelas da galáxia caíssem em fúria sobre a Bacante. O golpe a atinge em cheio, destruindo sua armadura e lançando-a ao chão, fazendo-a cair como uma boneca desengonçada.

Autonóe tenta se mover, mas não tinha mais forças, mas avista um vulto negro se aproximando, reconhecendo o cosmo de seu senhor mesclado ao da guerreira que chegava ao são. Então, ela sorri pouco antes da vida abandonar seu corpo.

Mu permanece em alerta observando aquela pessoa que havia chegado no local, e não diz nada quando ela cutuca a Bacante caída com a ponta da bota, como se esta fosse um animal morto.

–No fim, provou-se inútil ao mestre.-disse a mulher, com a voz abafada pela estranha máscara que usava.

–Me enfurece ver a maneira que lidam com uma aliada derrotada.

–Tem piedade de seus inimigos? Interessante.

O lemuriano sentiu-se incomodado, o cosmo daquela pessoa era estranhamente familiar, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia corrompido.

–Quem é você?

–Sou aquela que...-ela leva a mão a máscara para retirá-la enquanto falava.-... foi enviada para matar você.

Mu arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer o rosto da guerreira que o fitava.

–Não pode ser...Naru!

Em resposta, ela investe contra o cavaleiro sem dar-lhe chances de defesa desferindo um potente chute direcionado ao seu estomago. Jogando-o para trás, mas sem conseguir derrubá-lo. Ele a fita com espanto. Logo ela volta a ataca-lo impiedosamente, obrigando a se defender.

–NARU! PARE!

Mas ela não responde, parecia não conhece-lo. Em seu olhar, Naru mantinha um desejo de sangue, de matá-lo.

Continua...

Nota:

Golpe de Autonóe: Bakuhatsu Herufaia significa Explosão de Fogo do Inferno em japonês.


End file.
